Safe and Sound
by jelanieandbedwardlover
Summary: After Melanie is successfully re-awakened, everyone feels the aftermath of losing Wanda. Jared focuses on having back the girl he loves while they try to help Ian get his returned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know how exactly this idea got started. Months ago, I re-started my obsession with The Host when the trailers and tv spots came out for the movie. I reread the book and saw the movie and now it's on dvd and I can't stop watching it. Jelanie and O'wanda are big OTP's for me and even though I love O'Wanda insanely, Jelanie holds this giant piece of my heart and I wanted to try to write a full lenght fanfic for them, not just a one-shot like I did before. **

**I hope you like it 3**

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_-Taylor Swift, "Safe & Sound"_

The caves were so much bigger than Melanie remembered. She knew of Jeb's special hiding place for years now and after spending months here, it still amazed her. She stared as she walked through the passageway from the streams after she took a bath. The day was especially hot and all she wanted was to cool down.

While walking through the caves, she bumped into something. More like, it was _someone_. "Oh!" She said instantly and looked up to see who her victim was.

"A little distracted, Melanie?" Ian's voice was teasing but she could hear how much he missed Wanda in it.

"A little," she answered in a whisper. It was still weird for her to talk to Ian. Melanie wasn't sure why but everytime they were around each other, she got this weird feeling of what happened with Wanda and how her best friend and her used to live in the same body. It was definitely not a situation she'd ever dreamed of. "The caves take some getting used to."

He nodded. "But you've been here for a while now. You probably know most of it."

"Yeah," she agreed. "But it wasn't me walking around."

As soon as she had said it, she regretted it. Ian was in love in Wanda and still is. He hadn't left her side at Doc's since he found out about her in the tank. Melanie was a little surprised to see him walking around, actually.

"Wanda did get lost sometimes," Ian chuckled. His mouth turned up in a grin, like he was remembering her. Melanie didn't want to think of it like that, it seemed more final than it really was.

Melanie wanted to change the subject but her and Ian weren't that close yet and they both missed Wanda too much to keep the conversation all about her. They both looked at each other awkwardly and understood perfectly what the other was thinking. They had to get her back. They just needed to figure out how.

"I'm gonna head back to Jamie," Melanie finally said, erasing some of the tension between them. Ian sighed in relief, it was weird for him to look at that same girl who just a few weeks ago was the woman he loved. It was going to take time.

They nodded to each other and kept on walking their separate ways.

Melanie traveled back through more winding tunnels, forgetting which exactly was the right way to Jamie. She thought about going back to ask Ian but she figured it might be better to let him be and deal with his own grief even if they both shared the same grief.

_This turn will lead me..., _Melanie thought. _No. Not that way. _She wished for the past year back, Wanda in her head, leading the way and talking to her. It was scary to have someone else in there at first but now it was scary to be alone.

A few more turns later and Melanie had landed herself into a circle. She was at a spot she had just been minutes before. She sighed, this was going to take some getting used to. She tried another path when he bumped into one of the cave walls. Her head throbbed and it felt like it was beginning to bleed. _Great_, she sighed. _This will make for a conversation starter if I ever get back._

"Hey, there, Melanie," a friendly voice came from the shadows. Jeb. "You finding your way all right, sweetheart?"

"Um...not really," she answered. "I keep getting mixed up."

She turned to face him and he noticed the purpling blue appear on her forehead. "You might want Doc check that out. You need help getting there?"

Melanie sighed in relief. "Yes!" She laughed to herself, knowing how silly she must seem but she didn't care. She just wanted to get back to Jamie and Jared's.

Jeb smiled at her. He thought it was nice having his niece back and safe but he, too, missed Wanda. They had been friends and she had made life easier on the humans in the caves. He didn't want to admit it though since he wanted his family member back, too. Melanie could sense something though about it, she just wasn't sure what it was exactly.

Jeb walked Melanie back through a direction she could not remember trying and walked her straight to Doc's place. Sharon was in there but she was sitting alone while Kyle sat next to Jodi's body, holding Sunny's tank. And there was a slow inhale of breathe from the other side of the room. She knew who that was.

"What the hell happened?" Jared demanded. He walked right up to Melanie and held her face in his hands, inspecting her and making sure she was all right.

"I bumped into a wall," Melanie answered. Her voice was almost mumbled from Jared's hands holding it.

His mood lightened and a small smile formed on his face. "Did you get lost again, Mel?"

She reconized the teasing tone and stuck out her tongue. "Maybe."

"Okay, now, you two," Jeb interruppted. "Sharon, where's Doc?"

At the mention of her name, she looked up. Her eyes were distant but awake. "He's out in the kitchen."

"All right," Jeb said to himself. "Melanie, you wait here and we'll get you fixed up."

"Uncle Jeb," she followed after him as he turned to leave the room. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Mel," Jared spoke in a low voice. "You know we can get rid of it. Just let him fix it."

Melanie shook her head. All she could think of was how Wanda got the medicine for them when Jamie was sick. She didn't want to use any of it because of a stupid mistake when there was more important injuries that could happen. Wanda needed to be back before she would use any of it. "Can I just go to my room? I feel tired."

She had asked Jeb the question but it was Jared who answered. "That might be because you have a head injury. You know I'm not letting that go untreated."

Jeb started walking again, knowing Doc would be needed if Jared got his way. Tears had begun to form in Melanie's eyes, reminding her of the reasons she wanted Wanda here, why she would let herself be trapped forever just to save her best friend. Jared noticed the tears and hugged Melanie to his chest. "What is it, baby? What's wrong?"

"It's Wanda," she sniffled. "She didn't risk her life for that medicine so I can treat some head wound that was my fault."

He instantly understood what she meant and pulled her even closer to him. "We're going to bring her back, Mel. I swear."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He pulled her away from his chest but kept his hands on her. Jared cradled Melanie's face and kissed her lightly, not caring there was an audience who may or may not be paying attention to them. "Now...will you please let Doc take care of that cut?"

xxxxxxxxx

Doc returned to his hospital only a few minutes later. He was glad that everyone still let him use the Heal to take care of cuts and injuries even though they all could just as easily use it, it was so simple. It made him feel like a doctor able to be the one people asked for help.

Everyone sat up more straight when he walked in, Sharon especially. She stared right at him but he didn't turn to look at her and went right for Melanie. "What happened here?"

"The walls hurt, Doc," she joked, trying to lighten her embarrsement. it had been two weeks since she got her body back and she still wasn't used to walking the caves for herself. It had become a sort of joke with some of the survivors.

Doc smiled at her. He was another one of the humans who still found it strange to not be talking to Wanda when they looked at Melanie. The two of them had become friends and it pained him to see her in the tank and he felt guilty for not knowing Melanie.

Doc took out a bottle of Heal and the No Pain and brought it back to his patient. Jared stared at Melanie as if she might break until both items had been given to her. He sighed in relief when the gash on her forehead disappeared. Melanie squeezed his hand for encouragement, letting him know she was fine.

As soon as she was taken care of, Doc walked over to Kyle and Jodi. "Any change?"

Kyle just shook his head, keeping his eye on the woman he loved. "Nothing."

Jared watched the exchange, remembering how he felt when he saw Melanie's note and how many times he had looked at as time went on. He knew what it was like to lose the love of his life but he also knew how it felt to get her back. He couldn't imagine if Mel had been like Jodi.

"Doc?" Kyle asked as he walked away and headed toward the door, still not looking at Sharon. Disappointment stung on her face. "Do you think we can -"

"Yes?"

He hesitated, looked at Jodi then back to Doc. "Can we put Sunny back into Jodi's body? I don't think she's going to wake up and...Sunny deserves better."

Doc smiled. "Of course we can do that, Kyle."

xxxxxxxxx

Doc had decided to do the operation right away so that Sunny can have a body again. Melanie and Jared thought it would be best if they left for that part. Jared didn't want to see one of the souls enter the body, he just couldn't bear to watch it after everything that happened.

They walked through the tunnels silently and together, holding onto each other's hands and never letting go. That was the way it was a lot lately. Jared would not Melanie too far away from him and sometimes, on his worst nights, he still had the nightmares of how he imagined she got taken. Melanie had told him what happened that night but the dreams continued.

They finally reached their door. It wasn't much but for the three of them, it was home. Jamie had moved out to stay with Kyle since Melanie'd been back. He claimed it was his idea but the couple knew he wanted to give them space and that they wanted that space too.

The room seemed the same as it ever did, from the first time Melanie had seen it, through Wanda when Jared was out on a raid. Jamie and Jeb had tricked her into staying in this room even though Jared would not have approved of it at the time. She remembered the smell of his clothes in the room when he was gone and relaxed. That scent got her through his raids now.

Jared instantly wrapped his arms around Melanie, bringing her closer to him and wanted to hold her in his arms. The whole thing with Kyle and Jodi brought up too many memories for him and he wanted to live in the now, where he finally held her in his arms again and wasn't planning on letting her go.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear and kissed her hair. "You have no idea how much I missed you, Mel."

She looked up at him, smiling. "I love you, too. And I bet I do know. It was probably the same thing I went through."

He turned serious when she said that, teasing gone. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you again."

"I hope neither of us have to find that out," she smiled, trying to make the tone light again. Jared smiled back, against his will but being in this moment, he couldn't help it.

"So..." he started, smiling wider. "Are you still up for that nap?"

**What do you think? Is it bad? Terrible? Sweet? Okay? Let me know! I'm probably not all that great at this or The Host but give me a review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my reviewers so far! You guys make me want to keep writing :3**

Melanie woke up alone. It was very dark in the little alcove she called home and Jared was nowhere to be found. They had laid down together, him just wrapping his arms around her as she slept after her accident in the caves. But now he was gone and Melanie felt a sadness in her and got out of bed.

"Where is that light?" she whispered to herself. Wanda had always kept the lantern close to the bed but Jamie had moved it because he wanted it closer to his bed. But in the dark, Melanie couldn't see where that was. She sighed, and tried to walk to the opening. It had a little more light in the tunnels so she peered out.

Not many people were around but she quickly found Lily by herself, watching the young children play across the room. Melanie decided to try talking to her even though she was not the one who Lily had been friends with. Wanda was and will be again when they find her a body.

"Hi," Melanie said softly as she stood right in front of the other human.

"Melanie, right?" Lily asked. It was still odd for her to think of that body not being her friend but someone else who she had never met.

"Yeah," Mel nodded. She wanted to tell Lily she was sorry about Wes but it might come out wrong since she wasn't techinically here for that. "Is it weird talking to me? Everyone's so used to Wanda but I thought maybe you and I could be friends, too."

"It's all right," she smiled, easing some of the tension both girls knew was there. "So...you know about me and Wes then?"

So she didn't have to bring it up, Melanie thought. "I was wondering if I should say something about that. I didn't want to bring up any hard memories for you."

"You can," Lily replied. She was fighting back tears but she wanted to be able to talk about it. Everyone was so fragile about it and she sensed Melanie knew what that felt like.

Right before Melanie was about to say something else, Kyle burst in the door yelling at Jared. _What was happening_, she thought. Melanie's feet inched toward the man she loved but she willed them to stay. She didn't want to get in between whatever was going on but her instincts disagreed.

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do, Howe!" Kyle's voice boomed and echoed across the walls.

"I wasn't trying to!" Jared yelled back. Melanie could tell he wanted Kyle to calm down but wasn't sure how. Kyle started to walk away from him. "Hey! You can't just go out there, man!"

Kyle turned out quick. "Why the hell not?!"

Jeb walked in with a serious look on his face. Melanie remembered this move of his from when Kyle brought Ian and a few others to fight Jared to get to Wanda. Her body shivered, remembering Ian's hands on her neck and Wanda going between Jared and Kyle.

Melanie fought the urge to put her body inbetween them again.

"Now," Jeb started, his tone was not in the mood. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

He looked at the two men. Neither of them looked at the older man or said a word. Lily walked closer and was standing half an inch in front of Melanie. She was reaching out and tried to comfort her.

"One of you better tell me or I'm sending you both to Doc," Jeb spoke his words carefully, letting them take it in. "He'll like getting to put you two to sleep I bet."

"It's Kyle's fault," Jared answered. "He wants to go look for more of his family and bring them back here."

Jeb considered that. "Kyle, why would you want to do that right now?"

Kyle didn't answer. He just stood there, angry. Jared answered for him. "It's because of Jodi. Because she didn't wake up. He wants to see if anyone else will."

"Kyle," Jeb turned to him, "is that true? Are you planning on a hunt for the rest of your family?"

Kyle stayed silent. He didn't want Jeb know his plan, at least not yet. But then who he last wanted to know at all walked in.

Ian.

Ian walked right up to Melanie, pushing aside any weirdness they'd been feeling. "What's my brother up to now?"

Melanie swallowed. Would it hurt him if she told him the truth? "Kyle wants to find your family."

Ian looked at her. His eyes hid what he was thinking. "I can't believe he'd do it."

"Where would he even go?" Melanie whispered. "Do you think any of them are in the same place?"

"I don't think they are," he whispered back. Neither wanted Kyle know they were talking about him. "I think they all moved when the invasion was early."

Kyle then noticed his brother, glaring at him; Melanie felt another shiver go through her. Jeb and Kyle were talking to each other in quiet voices. Jared walked over to Melanie, Ian and Lily, knowing he wasn't a part of that conversation anymore. "Hey, when did you wake up?"

"Just now," Melanie answered. "I thought he got Sunny now. Why's he doing this?"

Jared shrugged, as if it was so simple. "Because he lost Jodi."

She understood without another word. Jared went through hell when she disappeared and it only got worse when Wanda came here in Mel's body, looking for Jared and Jamie. That reminded her of something. "Where's Jamie?"

Jared looked at her with a confused look. "I'm pretty sure he said he was going to grab some food."

"That sounds like him," she smiled. "Sorry. I'm still..." She looked at Ian and thought over her next word carefully. "Adjusting. I need to get used to here."

"I'm feeling a little hungry, too, actually," Lily piped in. "Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure," Melanie answered. The four of them walked through the tunnels, Ian stood in front and guided the way. Jared absentmindly reached for Melanie's hand, squeezing it when he found it in the dark.

The gesture was so simple yet so sweet, it spoke more words than their mouths did sometimes.

_The sounds of footprints were getting closer. Jared looked at Melanie, knowing they had to run and soon. Their eyes had a silent exchange. Jamie was back at the cabin, safe. They made this run on their own to try to find some extra food when the parasites came home. Now they were stuck._

_Melanie wanted to ask Jared which way they should go but decided against speaking. He knew what she was thinking just by the scared look on her face. They needed to protect Jamie, no matter what. The "people" to use the term loosely walked through the house, turning on lights as if they knew humans were inside. _

_But they did not turn in the direction of Jared and Melanie. They shut off the lights they turned on as they went further in the house. Jared held a finger to his mouth, telling Melanie to not make a sound as he crounched down and got on his knees. He motioned for her to follow his lead. _

_They crawled across the floor in the room, hoping it didn't make a in the dark, they led the way to a side door. It made a small sound as it opened and they stopped moving insantly. When they heard no sounds besides their breathing, he tried again to push the door open._

_It widened big enough for them to squeeze through one at a time. Jared let Melanie go first, she shook her head frantically and didn't want to go without him. He just smiled at her and squeezed her hand, letting her know he was right behind her and Melanie crawled out of the house._

The opening in the tunnel came up as light beamed from the game needed to walk through Aaron and Brandt's game to get to the kitchen so they stuck close to the walls as they tried to make it through.

It didn't take too long to reach the kitchen and there Jamie was, sitting at a table with Sharon. Melanie was a little shocked to see that after everything that had happened with Wanda. He didn't seem to be talking much to her but it was obvious she wanted to talk to him. Mel wondered what about and guessed maybe it was about Doc.

The four of them put some food on their plates, it was the same type of meal Wanda had when she first came to the caves. The thought chilled Melanie, not because of the reminder of that time but it meant a raid was needed. She wasn't ready to let Jared go just yet.

Jamie gained a giant smile as he saw them walk towards his table. It was funny the way he never got confused between Melanie and Wanda. But also sad, because he always remembered his friend wasn't here anymore. Mel sat next between Jamie and Jared. Ian and Lily scooted next to Sharon on the other bench. She seemed uncomfortable. Maybe she felt guilty about how she had been before.

"Mel, we saved you a seat," Jamie beamed when everyone was settled in. She managed a smile but also felt uncomfortable with her cousin across from her.

"Thanks," she nudged him playfully. Jared smiled at the exchange, glad to not only have Melanie back with him but to have their small family back together.

Sharon occasionally looked at Melanie while she ate. It was hard for Mel to ingore but she tried to pretend there wasn't this look she was getting. Ian looked at the females of the table and saw the tension himself. He didn't mind Sharon before but then he fell in love with Wanda. That made him change some thoughts about her.

Lily ate silently, mostly looking at her plate. She felt out of place with everyone lately ever since Wes but she kept to herself and grieved in silence. She missed Wanda, too. She was who she would talk to about these feelings.

Everyone ate fast. Ian and Lily were the first to clear their plates. Jamie had finished first but sat there, staring at Sharon, like he was telling her something with his eyes. Melanie and Jared wondered what it was. Jared became uneasy thinking about what she might want to say to Mel. It made him feel very protective.

Sharon eyed Jamie and gave him a look. He must have understood because he stood up and went behind Jared, whispering to him. Jared didn't look too happy but he eventually agreed, though he didn't want to leave Mel's side. The two of them stood up and Melanie watched them go. She yearned to follow and not stay here with Sharon alone.

Melanie turned to her cousin and forced a smile. They weren't exactly close anymore. Sharon spoke first. She looked at her hands in her lap as the words came out. "I wanted to tell you I was sorry. For everything."

"Okay," Melanie said, she wasn't in such a friendly mood when it came to her. "Is that all?"

"Melanie," Sharon looked up and faced her. "I really am sorry. For everything with...Wanda when you teo first came here and how me and my mom treated her. We didn't think she was good or that you were still in there. And I'm sorry."

The younger girl seemed touched. Almost. "Sharon...I guess in some ways I understand. I mean, I listened to Jared's apologies enough times to know how hard it must have been. It's just, you and Aunt Maggie didn't change your minds. Wanda wasn't a monster and I wish it took earlier than my return for you to see that."

"But doesn't it count that I see it now?"

"A little," she answered truthfully. "But it doesn't replace what happened before."

"How did you forgive Jared for how he acted?" Sharon almost snapped. "I'm your family. Why does he get a pass?"

Melanie tensed up even more. Over by the kitchen entrance, Jared and Ian noticed the change. They were watching over just in case. Jamie and Lily had gone to see the game. "Because I know why he did it. It wasn't hate over this unknown person, blaming her for the whole world. It was because it was _me_, only it wasn't."

"So you can forgive your boyfriend and not your family?" Sharon looked mad but you could also hear the hurt in her voice too. "That doesn't seem fair."

"It's not supposed to be," Melanie snapped. "I forgave Jared because he was only upset because the soul who came, inhabited my body. He wanted me back and he thought I was dead and seeing it before his eyes made it real. But also, he knew I was in there then and he and Wanda became friends. I can't hate him for that. He saved her life as well as mine. That's _why he gets a pass_."

Her last words came out hisslike, angry. She didn't want to be fighting with anyone especially not someone in her family. She put her head down in shame, feeling bad for her tone. "I'm sorry, Sharon. You tried to get past everything and I just...acted like me."

"It's fine," her cousin replied. "It's good to know why. I always wondered what would make you forgive and forget with him but why me and you couldn't work on that. It's nice to know."

Sharon stood up, plate in head. She was ready to hide, it looked like. She turned to leave and Melanie called her back. "Sharon? If it makes you feel any better, I will never forget any of what happened with Wanda. But it'll take some time with others. Just...give me some time, all right?"

She nodded and walked through the other entryway. Jared instantly walked back up to Melanie as she stood up from the table. Ian was behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Mel answered. "She just wanted to apologize for everything before."

"Do you wanna go get some rest?" Jared asked her, his hands went to her waist as he pulled her closer. Ian tried to look away.

"Yeah," she repeated. They walked that way, Jared's arms around Melanie, holding her as close as he could as they walked. Ian and Jared shared a silent exchange and he went his separate way.

Jared helped Melanie lay down and began to walk to another side of the room. She pulled him back by his t-shirt. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to go sit over there," Jared pointed to the chair on the oppisite side of the room.

"No," Melanie shook her head. "That's too far away. I want you stay right here and hold me."

"Yes, ma'am," Jared smiled as he sat down on the bed and put his feet up. "I can do that."

Melanie let out a happy sigh. She wasn't tired at all but she was perfectly happy sitting here with Jared forever. "Tell me a story."

He looked over at her face, so close to his. His hand was playing her hair. "What kind of story?"

"Any," she murmered against his chest. "Make one up."

"Okay," Jared whispered. He pulled Melanie closer to his chest and smiled. He was really glad to have her back. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named -"

"She better not be named Melanie," Mel cut him off. She looked up at him and smiled.

Jared smiled back. "It's not. Her name is...Megan."

"Nice save."

She nestled her head back onto his chest and he continued the story. Her eyes closed after a while and Jared kept playing with her, content in the moment.

_Jared crawled out of the small space in the house and instantly looked around for Melanie. He had no idea what direction she could have gone in when she got out. He looked to both sides and saw movement. Jared froze, worried it would be the invaders._

_"It's me," a familiar voice whispered so low but the sound had still been music to his ears. Melanie reached out for Jared, holding onto his hand. _

_"Let's get out of here," Jared whispered back. He stood up first and helped Melanie to her feet and they ran as fast as they could across the lawn and into the woods. The second they were clear from the house, Melanie let go of Jared's hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him so tightly to her._

_"I was so scared," she whispered into his neck. "I thought we were caught."_

_"But we weren't," he whispered back to her. His hands went to her hair and he held her head closer to 's eyes had tears forming and Jared wiped them away. "Hey, we're fine. Both of us. We got out, baby."_

_"I know," she sniffled. She wiped some of her tears herself this time. "Let's just go home."_

_She started to walk off but Jared still held her hand. "Wait," he said and pulled her back to him. He kissed her lightly and softly, wanting to reassure her he was there and so was she. Mel pulled herself closer to Jared, melting into him. _

_When the kiss was over, Jared let go of Melanie except for her hand. "Now let's go home."_

_Melanie smiled as they walked hand in hand back to Jared's jeep._


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since Kyle's show about leaving the caves for his family. He was obviously still thinking about it but made no more big deals about it. Jeb had not had to interrupt anymore fights between him and Jared.

There was whispers around the caves that a raid needed to happen. Melanie knew Jared would be leading the raid once again. She felt this feeling in the pit of her stomach that something would go wrong. Maybe it was after what had happened to her got her worried. Maybe it was knowing she was a prisioner in her own body for a year before finding Jared and Jamie again.

Melanie say by herself in her room, thinking about what a raid means. Good food, yes. More supplies possibly. That was a good thing. But Jared would be gone. For maybe two weeks. And they did not have Wanda here either. She was good at raids, they had a easier time when she was with them.

This could mean danger.

The main thing that comforted her was knowing the Seeker was not out there anymore. Lacey had become a menace in the caves, demanding the best of everything for her. it drove the other humans crazy but they knew they had to deal with her because it meant the Seeker was not on their trail anymore. No one would look for her.

Jamie came bouncing in the room, happy and excited. "Mel! Guess what?"

She pushed her thoughts away and smiled at her brother. "What?"

"Jared says I can go on the raid with him!" He was so excited.

Melanie thought of the last raid he was on, when he hurt his leg. Jamie had almost died and she was surprised Jared had say he could go. "No."

"Aww, come on, Mel!" he said. "It won't be like last time, I promise!"

His older sister shook his head, eyes closed and imagining the worst. Her fears escaluated since he came into the room. "No."

Jamie sighed, defeated. He knew if Mel said no then Jared would follow her wishes. He went out of the room with one last look at his sister. The fear was clear on her face, eyes still closed. He wondered what exactly she was thinking about.

Outside in the tunnels, Jamie bumped into someone. He pulled back and saw that it was Ian. He was holding Wanda's tank. "Is that Wanda?"

"Yeah, it is," Ian answered. "Is it weird I bring her around with me?" He chuckled lightly with no real humor to it.

"Nah," Jamie replied. "I think it's pretty awesome you can bring her around with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," the kid said loudly but not too loud. "I think Wanda would really appreciate you taking good care of her, Ian."

"Thanks," Ian smiled for real this time. "She doesn't know I'm doing it, though."

"We'll tell her."

The two boys smiled at each other in understanding. Wanda had meant something to both of them. To Jamie, she was a sister. To Ian, she was the love of his life. They would help each other out through everything.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Ian asked the younger boy. "I think lunch is out."

Jamie laughed. "Do you remember who you're talking to?"

Ian laughed with him. "Of course. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle paced the room. He knew the raid was coming but he had no idea if he should follow his plans. He didn't want to risk any of the others on the raid, especially not Jamie. He was only a kid who didn't deserve if he made a mistake.

But he also worried about Sunny. It had been three days since she was put back into Jodi's body. It was seven years since he last spoke to Jodi and he knew she had to be lost forever. He was jealous of the way Jared had gotten Melanie back. Sure, it was only a year she had been inhabited for and Jodi was gone for much longer than that. But still, he wished.

It had been around the same amount of time since he last saw his parents. He doubted they were even still in there and he didn't want to add to Ian's trouble over his girlfriend. Kyle had now understood why everyone trusted Wanda, gave faith in an alien that stole their Earth. Some were different and Sunny was one of them.

Should he do it? He wasn't sure. It was a long shot they'd wake up after the souls were taken out of them. Maybe they were like Sunny and Wanda. Maybe they cared about who they left behind and he could have a new kind of family with them.

But only if he found them.

Where had they been last? Would they still be there? He wasn't sure of anything right now. But a lot had happened since Wanda entered their safe haven all those months ago and now she was gone. Sunny was asking if she could go on the raid for them, take over for Wanda until she returned. _If_ she returned. He didn't want to think about his brother if she didn't come back.

All he knew was that whatever was about to happen, he needed to think fast. The raid was set to leave in a few days and they still didn't tell everyone even though there was talk that they needed to leave soon. He wondered how Jared was going to tell Melanie, too. He just got her back and was about to leave. He imagined telling Jodi he was leaving on a raid. It hurt more than he'd ever admit to imagine the possibilities.

Kyle sat down and thought how Sunny would be back any second from the fountain. He cleared his thoughts of Jodi and remembered how he at least had someone when Ian didn't.

xxxxxxxx

Jared was walking in the high fields when he saw Melanie walk into the cave entrance by the wheel that controls the mirrors. He smiled instinctly and went right to her.

As he got closer, he noticed the expression on her face. She wasn't too happy with him. "Hey, baby."

"Don't 'Hey, baby' me, Jared Howe," Melanie's voice leaked anger. "We need to talk. Alone."

Jared was confused on what was wrong. Was it the raid or had someone done something wrong? Was it Kyle starting trouble again?

The got to a secluded part of the tunnels, not too small and no one was around. She hoped their voices wouldn't travel. "What's wrong? Mel?"

She was furious and worked to get her words and voice right. When she did, Melanie turned to face him. "You're taking Jamie on the raid? _Jamie? _Why would you do that to him? To me?"

In those few seconds, Jared understood. "He told you?"

"Was I not supposed to know you're talking my little brother on another raid when the last time he almost died?" she hissed. "Yes, he told me. He's so excited you said he could go."

He ignored the sarcasm and anger. It was a Melanie he was used to. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him no," she answered. "Jamie is not going on that raid with you."

"Don't you trust me to keep him safe?"

Mel thought for a second. "I want to...but last time was not good. You didn't keep him safe that time."

That hurt Jared. "He's my family, too. If you think I wouldn't take care of him -"

"That's not what I think."

"Then what do you think?"

"I think accidents happen," she said slowly. "And Jamie...he gets hurt. I don't want that to happen again."

"It won't." Jared sounded so sure. Melanie was not.

"He isn't going," she was firm in her choice and began to walk away.

"Mel -"

Jared tried to make her hear him but she kept walking, trying not to let him see her cry or so they wouldn't scream at each other anymore.

She turned a corner and was gone from Jared's sight. All he could think was how he was leaving very soon, probably even tomorrow, and what if that was the last time they saw each other before he left? They wouldn't see each other again for two weeks, if they were lucky.

He hit one of the cave walls with his fist and it started to bleed. He cursed to himself and went back to the fields, his knuckles bloodied but he didn't care.

xxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Jeb, Kyle, Aaron, and Brandt waited in Jeb's small space for Jared to come so they could discuss the upcoming leave from their home. Jared walked in with a bandage on his hand and a distant look on his face. Lily had wrapped it up for him after he came back into the fields earlier.

"Now that everyone is here," Jeb started talking. He had his gun on the desk instead of holding it. "We can discuss the plans to leave."

"I say we leave tomorrow," Kyle suggested. "We need to get out there and get more food."

Jeb nodded, as if he was agreeing. Everyone else nodded along with him, all in agreement. They knew they had to go. Jared kept quiet with his thoughts.

"So that's it then," Jeb smiled in his calm voice. You'll leave tomorrow night and be careful now that Wa- since we're all human."

"That's not true," a small girl voice came from the doorway.

Kyle knew that voice. He cursed to himself. "I told you you're not coming, Sunny."

"And I can help," she disagreed. "My eyes will make me able to shop for you and make it safe. Just like before. I can even talk to other souls for you."

"Hey, now," Jeb turned to look at Kyle. "She's got a point."

"What?" Kyle yelled. "No."

"It makes sense for her to come, Kyle," Jeb said. "She can make you go out during the day and not worry about the Seekers and the souls worrying."

"Come on, man," Brandt said. "We could really use her."

Kyle looked at Sunny. He saw Jodi and Sunny both in there and wondered if that's what Jared had felt, too. "Is that what you really want to do?"

"Yes," Sunny smiled. "I want to help."

Aaron chimed in. "Then it's decided."

"All right," Jeb said, his voice higher than everyone else. There was authority in it. "Time's changed. You boys and girl leave tomorrow morning. The earlier, the better since we're running low and it's been a while since the last raid."

The color drained from Jared's face. Morning? He probably wouldn't get to talk to Melanie then before he left. It was already late and he doubted she was up for talking to him tonight. Still, he said nothing.

xxxxxxx

The room was dark when Jared walked in. Jamie and Mel were both fast asleep and he walked over to his bed and sat down. Jared took his boots off and looked at the girl he loved. She looked even more beautiful when she slept, Jared thought. He brushed a piece of hair away from her face and sighed.

Tomorrow morning, he was leaving her. He probably wouldn't even get to say good-bye to her and all they would have is that fight for a couple of weeks before they see each other again. He hated this but he knew he had to go. He couldn't let everyone down, either.

Instead, he had to let Melanie down.

He took off his jacket and laid down on the bed beside Melanie. Looking at her one more time then closing his eyes, he went to sleep.

xxxxxxxx

The next morning came too fast. It felt like Melanie had barely slept. She was awakened by her little brother shaking her. "Come on, Mel, wake up."

Melanie was disorriented and sleepy. "What? What is it?"

"Jared's gone."

Two words. It was all it took to make her heart stop. She instinctly shot right up from the bed. "What? Where did he go?"

"On the raid," he answered. His face was sad but Mel thought it was more because he wanted to go. "He left you a note."

She could see the piece of paper in Jamie's hand clearly now. "Can I see?"

Jamie nodded and handed over the paper. It read :

_Mel -_

_I'm sorry about telling Jamie he could come on the raid. I know how you must have felt. They scheduled us to leave in the morning. I didn't want to argue with it. I hate the way we left it. I'm sorry about that, too. I love you. See you soon._

_- Jared_

Melanie felt tears well up in her eyes. He was gone and she wouldn't see him for a few weeks. It broke her heart that they fought and that it would be left like that until he came back.

"Mel?" Jamie whispered. "Do you want me bring you something to eat?"

She nodded, biting her lip to hold in the tears that were bound to come. She was glad he knew she couldn't go to the dining area right now. Once he left, she fell back to the pillow and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

The day was hot outside, so different from the caves. The sun had been beaming bright and the jeep felt crowded more than usual. Maybe it was the heat. Maybe it was Jared's thoughts crowding his head.

He still couldn't believe he left that note. He should have woke Melanie up and said good-bye in person. It was stupid of him to think just because they had a fight, she wouldn't want to see him before he left. She would want to, especially after everything they'd been through.

_Jared pulled away from Melanie. Her scream was terrified and he knew it was his fault. He had warned her not to kick him again but forgot about the scar for a second. Melanie pulled her hand off the back of his neck and crawled backwards, breathing hard. "I'm sorry."_

_"It's fine," she mumbled. He could feel the fear. "I just wasn't expecting it to feel like that."_

_Jared chuckled, trying to lighten the moment. "The kiss or the scar?"_

_Melanie gave him a 'Not funny' look. "The scar."_

_"I told you it was bad," he said. He reached behind him as if to feel the scar for himself. He had never seen it before so he wondered how bad it really was._

_"Can I see it?"_

_Jared hesistated. "Are you going to scream again?"_

_"No," she shook her head. "I promise. No more screaming."_

_"All right." _

_He scooted closer to her but turned his back to Melanie. She put her flashlight on his neck and let out a small gasp. The cut was badly torn, the skin growing back in place but pink. You could tell by looking at it that it was a homemade cut from a knife, not one of the alien's. _

_Melanie reached out, contemplating touching it again. She decided that it might be worth a shot and put her hand over it. She felt Jared tense up, it was obvious no one looked at or touched his scar before tonight. She realized she loved that scar. If it was the thing keeping Jared alive, then it was beautiful. Melanie knew it in that instinct that Jared would be important to her and Jamie's safely and she was glad to have met him._

_Slowly they walked to his Jeep after Jared went back in to get his backpack. It wasn't that far in the woods, just enough that he could make it in time and that the souls wouldn't find it, either. _

_Jared drove carefully, not too fast or too slow. Melanie knew of the alien's driving laws and how they followed every law exactly. It was good he was driving like that. She felt the urge to touch him, make sure this was real, that he was real. She needed proof she wasn't just dreaming. _

_He looked over at her and smiled. Jared was surprised to find someone tonight, someone still human. It had been a long time since he'd seen another human. He hadn't been lying to Melanie when he said it had been two years since his last contact. Since then, he'd been staying in his jeep or breaking into the supermarket late at night for food. But mostly, he wanted company. It got pretty lonely by yourself and he was glad that at least, for the night, he had company. _

_Melanie's hand twitched a lot, he noticed. Like she was reaching for something. He thought at first she wanted to touch him but he wasn't sure. His mind started to rethink kissing her. It had been a stupid move, he thought to himself. He didn't mean to do it but he was so relieved to find someone who hadn't been inhabited yet. Plus, it had a been a long while since he saw a girl and he knew he had the wrong reaction. She did hit him, after all._

_But the second kiss - she had kissed him back._

_Of course, she screamed too but he focused more on that she kissed him back. She must have felt something then. But he couldn't think about that. It was enough he met someone, he couldn't be thinking of a relationship and especially not since they're possibly the only man and woman left. That wouldn't be enough of a reason to go after her. He wasn't even sure she would stay with him or if her younger brother would even like him._

_If Melanie's brother didn't like him, then this was going to be a short meeting._

_Time passed fast it seemed and before he knew it, Melanie was telling him to make a left and go further in that way. What had taken her eight hours had only taken two in the jeep. He killed the headlights so Jamie wouldn't be too scared and pulled beside this small cave area. Jared instinctly felt sick. This was where they had been staying?_

_Melanie was out of the car first and Jared followed behind her. She stopped short and turned around to face him. "I can really trust you?"_

_"Yes," Jared answered. He wasn't sure why she was asking now, when they were here. "I came this far. You can trust me."_

_Melanie just nodded. "Okay. Come on."_

_She led the way, bending a little to walk into the entrance. Jared followed behind, giving her enough room in case Jamie didn't react well. _

_"Jamie?" she called, her hands held onto the wall as she went forward. Movement sounded through the cave but no answer. "Jamie? It's me. Really me."_

_"Mel?" A small voice sounded then a flashlight turned on and he looked at her. "It really is you!" He cried happily and ran for us then stopped short. "Who's this? Mel?"_

_She took a deep breath. "This is Jared, Jamie. I met him raiding a house. He's human, too."_

_"Hi, Jamie," Jared smilied, trying to look extra friendly to the small child. "I'm not going to hurt you, promise."_

_"Hi," Jamie nodded. It was obvious he felt weird now that there was someone new with them. "Did you get any food?"_

_Melanie laughed. "Well, you're really hungry. Yes, I did get us food." She pulled out some chicken and a small salad, covered with clear wrap in a bowl. There were a few more things too and Jared felt his mouth water._

_He started to look through his bag for his own food and to get ready to leave. The kid didn't seem to like him much and that meant he had to be going soon. But then, a small hand reached toward him, handing him a dish filled with some of the chicken and salad. Jared looked up to see the face and met Jamie's eyes. The kid smiled at him and he knew in right there was his answer._

_He could stay with them for as long as they wanted him._

Jared looked out the window of the car, grateful he wasn't the one driving to the market. His thoughts had been on Melanie since their fight and they never changed from her. He wasn't exactly in driving condition.

Kyle made a turn to the big market and everyone put their sunglasses on. He turned to the backset. "You're up, Sunny."

xxxxxxxxxxx

_I hate the way we left it. I'm sorry about that, too. I love you. See you soon. _Melanie reread the words over and over again. Jared had hated how they left it, too but he left anyways. No words spoken or a kiss good-bye. Just a note on the pillow was all she had left of him for the next few weeks, if things went all right. All she could feel was anger and worry.

Melanie walked around the caves and did her chored like she would on a normal day but her thoughts often traveled to Jared on the raid. Was he okay? Where were they right now? How was Sunny doing? She couldn't think of much else.

Her thoughts traveled to that trip to Chicago, when she was caught. She remembered her note to Jared telling him to not go back home and that she loved him and Jamie. Was that what his note would be like? Would he get taken? It was the first raid he was doing that Mel had her own body back and that happened before it, the fight. She felt sick.

She wished she'd dropped it, let Jared talk to her about telling Jamie he could go. But other thoughts of a bad raid occured, how Jamie cut his leg and almost died. She knew Jared wouldn't let anything happen to him. She trusted him. But she couldn't shake the fear, no matter how much she told herself they were a family.

The day passed slowly, so unlike other days here. Wanda curled up in her hole after seeing the dead souls on the ground passed faster.

Melanie walked around, pushing the note and the fight out of her mind. She didn't need to tend to the field too much and there were others here in case it needed it. She needed a few minutes to herself. She told Paige she was going to take a walk around and left the room.

It only took a few minutes for her to forget which way was which. Once again, she was lost. Mel cursed at herself, wondering how dumb she must be to do this again. But she turned and like before, she crashed right into someone. Ian.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to her.

"It's my fault," she answered. "I keep getting lost and not looking where I'm going thanks to worrying I'm lost."

Ian nodded and half smiled. "Do you want me walk you around?"

Melanie considered this. "It won't be weird? Because of Wanda?"

"No," he replied but she could tell he wasn't sure. He wanted to be sure, though. She could hear that, too. "Let's go."

They walked in silence at first, Melanie staring at each wall, trying to memorize them so she won't get lost again. Ian took a deep breath. "Do you miss her?"

"Every day," Melanie answered without thinking about it. She didn't need to think about it. "I want to get her a body, Ian."

"Me, too," he agreed. Could they pick the right body? She hoped Ian would want to come. "Do you think they're gonna bring anyone back?"

She understood. "I don't think so. Not yet." Ian nodded. "I want to find her the perfect body but they also have to be...not there."

"Because of what happened to you?" he asked.

"Not exactly," she answered. "More because of Wanda. She didn't want to take anyone else away. I think she'd want us to make sure. It's not easy to figure out what body is right and who will there or not."

"Oh," he nodded again. "I keep thinking I should come with you guys when you go. But...I don't know. I can't leave Wanda."

Melanie nodded this time. She just noticed Ian was holding Wanda's tank again. "Do you bring her everywhere with you?"

"Yeah. Is that crazy?"

"No," she smiled. She was happy Wanda had someone who truly loved her. "I think it's really sweet. I'm glad Wanda has you, Ian."

She bit her lip to fight back tears. Thinking of how much they loved each other was getting her emotions out all over again and it was making her think of missing Jared all over again, too.

Ian smiled at Melanie. "Do you want to see what there is to eat?"

She nodded. "Sure."

**Thanks for reading and reviewing xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Melanie and Ian had gotten along great within the days since the raid party left. It had been a week that they had been gone. Jamie loved seeing them get along. He was worried that they would never become friends and with Wanda absent, he worried more and more. It was no secret they didn't get along too well when Mel shared her body with Wanda.

Today Ian invited Melanie to the game room for a soccor match with Andy, Geoffrey, Heath, Paige, Heidi and Lily. She accepted, knowing how much her body yearned to play again and to be in control of it. Her legs moved excitedly towards the game room. Everyone was there, all set to start picking teams.

Lily suggested Melanie as a captain and Heath called out for Andy to be the other one. Mel picked Lily, Ian and Geoffrey for her team. Andy had chosen Heath, Paige, and Heidi. Lacey sat in a corner with Lucinda and her children, watching. Even from where she stood, she could hear Lacey complaining about the latest thing. She felt bad for the little ones.

Everyone was on a roll, having the time of their lives. Jamie came in to come see his sister and saw how happy she was playing. He hadn't seen her like that in a while, it'd been so long since she was able to play her favorite game. And he definitely hadn't seen her happy since Jared left. It was a good thing for a little brother to see.

Mel's team won, 8-5. She cheered with Geoffrey, Lily and Ian and they celebrated in the dining hall, having fun with the other team and making a joke of the game. They claimed it was all in good fun but Ian thought it might be because they had lost. Melanie agreed with him and they all ate happily.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sunny took a while to get out of the store. She had left over a half an hour ago and Kyle was getting antsy about her being gone so long. Aaron told him it was fine and they should just sit back and wait for her to return to the jeep. He glanced at the front doors every so often, seeing if she was coming out of them. When she didn't, he groaned and looked around at the other guys in the car.

Jared understood the feeling. He knew he would do the same thing. Hell, he even had when he, Kyle and Ian went on raids with Wanda. He knew it was Melanie's body going into that store and just in case someone reconized her - or worse, she saw the Seeker - he worried she might go back with them and they'd take Wanda out, put someone else in to find them and kill Melanie. It got even worse knowing how she was still alive in there.

Brandt stared out the window, bored like crazy. He missed the night raids when they would break into the stores, stay in their cars overnight and steal some stuff. Having a soul with them who could do all the shopping, it made him feel useless.

Finally, Sunny walked out of the store after what had seemed like forever to Kyle. He sighed in relief as soon as he saw her come out and walk towards their car. She smiled at the other souls, never showing any hints she was bringing all that stuff back to humans. She was a pro, Kyle thought.

She opened the back trunk and put her stuff in as if she was alone, never speaking to any of the men in the truck. If any other soul was to watch her, they'd have no reason to think anything was different than the others. Sunny walked to the driver side door and opened it and sat in, turning the car on. Kyle breathed out. "Finally."

Sunny smiled at him. "I told you I'd be fine."

The two of them smiled at each other and the others felt like they were intruding on a private moment. They all felt the need to look away. "Okay," Kyle said, breaking the silence. "I think we should head somewhere to rest for now. Maybe we can head towards home soon."

Everyone agreed. Jared was relieved. He couldn't wait to get home and hold Melanie in his arms again even if he was terrible at the way he left her. He knew she'd forgive him because she felt the same way he did - they missed each other.

They rolled up to a hotel not too far from where Sunny shopped. She turned to the back and faced the boys. "So I am going to go get us a room. You guys wanna come in with me and walk up like we usually do or are any of you staying here?"

"We're coming," Aaron answered for everyone. They knew it would be safer if they all went up now. The five of them got out of the truck and grabbed their belongings. Sunny strolled right in and the boys did with their heads down, covering their eyes and yawning like they were so tired.

"Hello," Sunny said to the receptionist. "I was driving with a few of my friends and we're all really tired. Do you think we could get a room?"

"Certainly," the female said behind the desk. "Would you like one or two?"

Sunny looked at her raid partners. "Two."

"Of course," the soul said again. Sunny looked at her name tag. Dances on the rings was her name. She tried to think of where she would be from but felt blank. Maybe she was spending too much time with the humans.

Dances on the rings handed her room cards and smiled at Sunny as she walked back to her friends. She handed them their cards and Kyle took one and Jared took another.

"Who's stuck with the couple?" Brandt joked. Jared and Aaron looked at him, he knew he was the unlucky one. "Oh, come on."

"I took a card," Jared argued.

Aaron defended too. "There's only two beds per room."

"So how did I get with them?" He pointed towards Kyle and Sunny with a look of 'Come on, help me out here'.

"We're not gonna do anything," Kyle answered. "Let's just go to the rooms. I'm ready to fall down and sleep right here."

"That'd be real clever," Aaron laughed as they all walked up the stairs to their rooms.

_Jared wandered around the empty dessert. It was night and freezing cold. He had no idea where he was going, either. He had nothing with him and he was alone. Where was Jamie? He had to be somewhere. What if something happened to him? _

_He started searching all over for him. How could he lose him? But then he thought, where was Melanie? He could have sworn she was here too but now she, too, was gone. Jared hoped he was imagining things because both of them were gone. He had no family left. He sat on the ground and put his head in his hands. He needed a moment before he searched any further. _

_Then there was sounds coming towards him. People were walking towards him. Jared looked in the direction of where the footfalls were coming from he reconized the figure coming towards him. Melanie was here. _

_But she wasn't alone._

_Jamie? No, the people were too big to be him. Jamie was only thirteen years old. These people had to be over thirty. Who were they?_

_Melanie walked closer to Jared and sat right beside him. The other people with her stopped and stayed a few feet away from the two of them. She leaned her head on him and he spoke. "Mel? Who are these people?"_

_"They're my friends," she answered with her head still on him._

_He thought for a second. "Your friends? You didn't tell me you knew anyone who was still human."_

_"Oh, silly," she laughed. It was a weird laugh, one that made him feel tense. "My friends aren't human."_

_Jared leaned away from Melanie, she stayed in her same postition, only lifting her head. Her eyes opened and he felt the urge to scream. Her eyes had silver rings around them. He didn't understand. How did that happen? Jared stood up and stared down at her face. He knew that face. He'd seen it in the worst of times and the best of times. But it wasn't the same face. Not anymore._

_"What happened?" he asked her. He needed to hear her say it._

_Melanie laughed again. "You didn't protect me. You let me go to Chicago all by myself to look for Sharon and they found me. I was all alone. No brother, no boyfriend. Just all by myself and the souls caught me."_

_"You're not Melanie," he whispered. "Who are you, really?"_

_"I _am_ Melanie," she answered. Her voice came as happy as anything else might be. "Now, I have a new purpose though. And you can be with me. You and Jamie both. Just tell me where he is and we'll be a family again."_

_"No," he shook his head. "We can't be. You're not Melanie. You're not the girl I know. And you can't have me or Jamie."_

_"I just told you," she said as she stood up, still smiling. "I am Melanie. What can I do to prove that?"_

_"You can take the silver out of your eyes," he spat at her. He didn't care. Melanie was gone. This was not the woman he loved._

_She laughed again and reached out for him. He flinched. He saw Jamie peeking out behind a tree he didn't remember seeing before. Jamie tried to make a run for it and didn't make it far before one of Melanie's friends caught him. _

"No!" Jared yelled. He sprang up in his bed. It was pitch black and he heard a groan then a light clicked on. Aaron did not look happy.

"What the hell?" He said as loud as he could in his sleep state. He rubbed his eyes awake and looked at Jared madly.

"It was nothing," Jared mumbled. "Nightmare. It's fine."

Aaron nodded, as if he was used to this type of thing and laid back down, grumbling about nightmares and how they wake other people up, too.

Jared sat there, panting. He couldn't get his breathing in control. He didn't know why he was dreaming of that. Melanie was safe, at home in the caves. He didn't need to worry about her being caught by the aliens. Not again.

He remembered having dreams like that before. This was a new one and he wondered why it had took him so long to wake up this time. Usually, the thought of losing Melanie was enough to scare him awake but now it added Jamie to it. He couldn't lose both of them. They were too important to him.

Back when he first found Melanie's note, when she was taken, he had nightmares every single night. He dreamed of when they found her, when they took her, when the silver first was shown in her eyes. He dreamed she'd come back with Seekers like her dad had done to her and Jamie when the souls took him over. There was even a time when he dreamed of intimate moments between the two of them and it turned and she was one of them. He didn't like the memory changed that way.

He wished he had a way to call her, hear her voice to know she was all right. Even more than that, Jared wished he was with her right now. Back when he was little, if he needed someone and they were far away, he could call them on their cell phone and now there was nothing. If any of the the humans had a cell, the aliens might find them. They were probably able to track where the calls were coming from, too.

He started to think back to his previous nightmares, like how one moment was a memory of him and Melanie then it changed. Jared wasn't sure why his mind changed actual events between the two of them. He tried to think back to their good times. The first time he saw her, kissed her, going to his father's cabin and watching old movies on the couch with the Stryder siblings. He thought of the first time he and Melanie made love. He tried to delay it because he was so much older but she was sure and determined. It was one of his favorite things about her.

Jared thought about all of their conversations together, while Jamie's head slept in her lap. She talked about her family, how her dad became one of them, her crazy Aunt Maggie and Uncle Jeb. She told him how long her and Jamie had been on the run. He told her about his family in return, his older brothers who he always had had a good time with, his father who taught him everything. They connected before they had a relationship.

Jared fell in love with Melanie instantly.

They were on the run together with her little brother for three years. They were the best three years of his life, he thought. He had never been so happy as when he found Melanie in that house and stayed with her. They were partners in every sense of the word and the two of them had become his whole world.

When she was taken, he changed. His heart and mind froze over, only caring about Jamie really. He didn't care so much for his own safely anymore but he tried for the kid. It was the one thing he could, he could keep Melanie's little brother safe and alive. It was the least he could do after her sacrifice to save the two of them.

His mind snapped out of the memories and he took a deep breath. He couldn't wait to get home and see his family again. It would be his goal. "I'll be home soon, Mel," he whispered in the dark as he tried to fall back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was hot. Really hot. Melanie felt like she was sweating in the fields and she had so much work to do. The flu seemed to be going around in the caves lately and Melanie was one of the few who hadn't caught it. Ian was supposed to make a special run out to get some medicine but he was hesistant to leave Wanda just yet.

Melanie understood that feeling. Jeb had told her she should go as well since she knew what Wanda would know to help them out. She was scared of going on her first run without Jared but she knew Ian as well as Wanda did. He would keep her safe, she thought to herself.

It worried her to go out there while Jared still wasn't home yet from his raid. She hated how things were right now and just wanted him home safely. It's all that mattered, even she had to go out there herself soon. Hours passed fast and she was cleaning up before she knew it.

Jeb cleared his throat as he came into the room. "Hey, there, Melanie," he said in his gravely tone. His voice was a comfort to Melanie; it reminded her she still had some of her old life.

"Is Ian ready to go?" she asked, turning to face her Uncle.

He nodded. "Yeah, he is." He hesistated, like he was worrying about something.

"What's wrong, Uncle Jeb?"

"it's nothing," he tried to brush it off. "I told Ian we'd take good care of Wanda here. He seemed not ready to believe us."

"I'll tell him Jamie will take care of her," Mel smiled. "He would never let anything happen to her, either and Ian might trust him too with how much Jamie loved Wanda, too."

"Good," he nodded, a smile faintly appearing on his face. "Then let's get you ready to go."

They walked down to Doc's office in silence. Melanie stared at the walls, wondering how many times she got lost on her way here. It seemed funny now just as she was on her way out.

"We all set?" Jeb asked as they entered the medical room. It looked the same as ever. Even Sharon was not there today which was weird to Melanie. She wondered where she was then remembered she was one of the sick ones. Of course Doc would want to help her.

"Yep," Ian answered, getting up from his seat next to Wanda's tank. "Melanie?"

"All ready," she nodded and forced a smile. "I just want to say goodbye to Jamie first."

She turned to leave again and Ian called after her. "Melanie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring Wanda to him?" He was suddenly right in front of her, holding the silver tank out to her.

"Of course," she smiled again, this time a real one. "He'll take care of her, Ian."

"I know," he smiled back. He trusted her and Jamie. It was a nice feeling.

Melanie walked down the tunnels to reach her, Jamie and Jared's room. She knew he would be in there. He knew she had to leave so he made no plans. "Mel!" He raced to her and gave her a giant hug then noticed Wanda's tank. "Is it time to go?"

"Yeah," she replied. A smile didn't come this time. "You're gonna make sure Wanda's all right for me and Ian?"

Jamie rolled his eyes dramatically then answered. "Yes. How long are you supposed to be gone?"

"Only a few days," she answered. "We should be back in no time."

Jamie looked at her with sad eyes. "What am I going to do without you and Jared? I've never been without one of you."

"You'll do fine," she answered. Her heart was breaking at his words. "Jared might be back soon. He might even be back before me so you will have one of us again."

"I want both of you," he mumbled. "We're finally a family again. I wish you didn't have to go, Mel."

"Me, too," she murmered. "Just don't worry about it. Me and Ian are just going on a quick run and we will be right back."

It sounded like she was trying to convice herself but Jamie listened to it. "Okay. I'm going to miss you, Mel. Love you."

"Love you, too," she whispered into his hair as she hugged her little brother again. "It's time to go."

The siblings let go and Jamie watched as his sister left the room. He hoped she would be right back, thinking of the last time she went on a mission without him or Jared. He was scared for her but didn't want to show it. He just wanted her and Jared to both be home already.

Ian packed up the van and got inside. It was dark out and the lights inside the car glowed to life when the doors opened. Ian put on his sunglasses and Melanie got in. She smiled at him, reassuringly but he could see she wanted to cry. He knew the look from Wanda but he did not comment on it.

He smiled back and they started their first run together.

xxxxxxx

"I think we're all set here," Kyle said as they finished loading the last of the food and supplies Sunny got for them into the jeep.

They had everything packed into there and it was a lot of stuff. It had to be months worth of food in there as long as it stayed good. Jared knew that with Kyle's driving, they would get back home in no time. He earned to see Melanie again, especially after his nightmare.

They were on the road in no time. It was late and dark outside. Jared felt like the caves were pulling at him to return. He wondered if it was Melanie somehow sending out feelings to him. The thought made him smile because he missed her. His note hopefully didn't make her too upset and he just wanted to be able to hold her in his arms again.

Jared was glad he would be able soon.

Kyle drove at the normal speed limit and Jared closed his eyes in relaxation as they drove towards home.

xxxxxx

Ian drove peacefully and at the right speed. The night was cool and the trees passed them by. Melanie liked staring out the window. It made her feel better to know Jamie was with Wanda even if they couldn't talk. It might comfort him to have her prescene nearby. She just wanted to get back home as fast as possible.

There wasn't many cars on the road tonight. Ian liked it and they played the radio faintly. He had some cds still so they listened to some 80's music and even sang along with some of the lyrics.

Melanie and Ian had never gotten along great. She didn't want him kissing Wanda while she was in her body and he wanted Wanda with him and then felt guilty for what that meant for Melanie. It had not made them closer.

But when Wanda and Melanie shared a body, she had gotten to know Ian pretty good. Mel had seen a side of him probably no one but Wanda knew. As much as she objected to the relatipnship at first, she was glad Ian was the one Wanda loved and was happy she saw what a good man he was too.

They sang _"(I've had) the time of my life" _off the dirty dancing soundtrack together, Mel on the girl parts and Ian on the male. They laughed and were having a lot of fun. When the song went off, Melanie felt sad though. She wished her and Jared got to have moments like this. They never shared anything like this.

Ian noticed her mood change. "Melanie? What's wrong?"

She looked at him with sad eyes, so different from when she was singing. "I was just thinking about Jared. I miss him."

"Do you think he's gonna get home before us?" He asked. She could tell he genuinely cared about her.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "I hope so. We don't have a soul with us so we might take a while. Jared's raid might almost be done."

"You told Jamie our raid would be quick," he said. "How come if you don't think so?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "Maybe because I didn't want him to worry too much and we might be back fast. Who knows? I just wanted him to be okay with me leaving so soon after I'm back. He...worries about me."

"But what if we're not back fast?" he asked back. "What if he still worries?"

"Then he might have Jared," Melanie sighed. "I just hope he comes back soon because I know what a unit the two of them are. He can help him."

Ian nodded and he wanted to tell her something no one ever said to her before. "Melanie?"

"Hmm?"

"Did Jared ever tell you about when he came to the caves with Jamie?"

"No," she replied. Melanie wasn't sure she wanted to know about that but maybe she needed to. "What was he like?"

"Uh..." Ian struggled for the right words. Explaining Jared when he met him was difficult. To say he was broken was an understatement. "He was...a shell. Like he was there but he wasn't at the same time. He didn't smile much and he was all business."

Melanie nodded. She wasn't sure what to think. "How was Jamie?"

"Jamie was like a smaller version of Jared," Ian answered carefully. "He laughed more and there was moments when he forgot what had happened to you. But then he would remember and he would hide away in his room."

"Did Jared help him?"

"Yeah," Ian turned the car to the right. "He was there when he needed him. But he needed someone there for him, I think and he had no one. And he also wouldn't let anyone be there for him, too."

She considered this. Jared was all alone besides Jamie and he wouldn't let anyone help him deal with losing her. No wonder he seemed so cold when Wanda came. "When we came...me and Wanda...how much had he lost hope?"

"I think it was already gone before he came here," he said. It felt like the truth. "Everyone always had a feeling he lost hope as soon as he realized he lost you."

"But..." Melanie started. She wanted to ask this right. "When I came back, when Wanda did, did he ever tell you how he felt about that? Did I make him lose anymore hope or did he slowly gain it back because my body had made it back to him?"

"I'm not sure." Ian scrunched up his face, thinking about those weeks when Wanda came. He and Jared had not been close then since Ian wanted to kill her and Jared was protecting her even if he didn't want to. "He was torn, I think. He wanted to be pissed off the alien who stole your body was back but he wanted to hope you could be saved, too."

"I hate that I made him feel that way," she whispered.

Ian tried to touch her shoulder, to comfort her but he stopped and went back to driving. "It's not your fault,"

"Yes, it is," she whispered. "I forced my memories of Jared and Jamie on Wanda. I made her look for them and find the caves. I caused them pain."

Melanie's head faced her lap, she wanted to cry but not in front of Ian. She wished she was alone.

"You did that?" She just nodded. "I always assumed Wanda accesed your memories and wanted to find them herself. I never knew you showed her the memories yourself."

Melanie laughed lightly. "I was very...present in Wanda's mind."

Ian laughed this time but then he got serious again. "Did Jared know how present you were?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. Or he didn't want to know. He believed after he kissed us, though. I guess I shouldn't have punched him but I couldn't help it."

Ian laughed. "How did you do that, anyways? I mean, I thought Wanda had been in control of your body. What got you to break through?"

"Two things," Mel answered. "One, I was angry that he was kissing her. I didn't care it was my body because it wasn't me. And two, well, Wanda was distracted."

She laughed again. He was glad it was cheering her up. "Did it ever happen again?"

"Only when Wanda couldn't find me," she said in a low voice. "Jared brought me back and told me he was willing to do anything to get me back. He wasn't ready to lose me."

"That's a good thing," Ian said. "Why do you sound so sad then?"

"Because before he left," she started, "we had this fight. A big fight. And I miss him. And I hate going these weeks with that being the last time I saw him. Because I keep worrying something bad will happen again, only I won't get him back."

"Hey," Ian tried to reassure her. This time, he did put his hand on her shoulder and he forced Melanie to look at him. "He loves you. It'll be fine. I've been on enough raids with the guy to know he can do it. Just don't think of it like that."

"Okay," she sniffled. "Okay."

"Good," and Ian kept driving to the nearest hospital.

xxxxxxxxx

Hours had passed and it was about time they reached the caves again. The light of the sun was trying to peak over the canyon top. Jared sighed in relief. He saw the direction of where the jeep would stay and the path they would walk to get home. He couldn't wait to see Melanie.

Jared imagined hugging her, kissing her, just being with her. Two and a half weeks felt like a century when he was without her and it felt even longer after fighting with her. All he wanted to do was curl up with her on their bed and never leave. It sounded perfect.

He practically raced to the caves once the jeep was back in its hiding place. Kyle, Aaron and Brandt understood. Even Sunny did. They just tried to bring the stuff back and Jared went right to looking for Melanie.

She was nowhere to be found. He looked through every corrider it seemed and looked at every room. Finally, he made his way to where he was sure she would be : their room. Jamie was sitting on the bed. Jared's nightmares came creeping back. Had he imagined that she was back? Was Melanie still gone?

Before he could think of anymore terrible thoughts, Jamie saw him. "Jared!" he jumped off of his bed to greet the older man. "You're back! Mel told me you would be!"

Jared hugged the younger boy back. He said Melanie told him. She was all right. But where was she? "Where is she? I want to see her."

"She's not here," he said sadly. "The flu's been going around lately and with you guys gone, Jeb sent Mel and Ian on a raid of their own to get something to help make the flu heal."

Jared swallowed. Mel was on a raid? With Ian? "Do you know when she'll be back?"

Jamie shrugged. "I'm not sure. They just left yesterday. It might take a while since they only have nighttime to do it."

He took a moment to think. What if Ian made a move or something like that? He missed Wanda and he was used to her being in that body. Maybe...no. Jared refused to think like that and he and Ian were friends. He would never do that to him or to Wanda.

He decided to change the subject now that he knew where she was, sort of. "Do you want some of the food we just got?"

"Yeah!" Jamie exclaimed, excited to be eating real food for a change.

_The desert was hot, hotter than both Jared and Jamie had expected it to be. Behind them was Sharon and Maggie, Melanie's aunt and cousin in the jeep's backseat. It had been easy to get them to come once he convinced them Melanie had sent them. Explaining where Mel had been, however, was much harder. Jared barely was able to do it and they understood._

_Jeb must have seen them coming. Maybe he recognized his sister, niece and nephew from the distance. He came slowly, with some other people and a gun. He wanted to make sure they were human. Of course._

_Jared numbily remembered walking to the caves, being introduced to everyone and seeing all of the humans that were there. He felt like he was hollow inside. Melanie's note was in his pocket still. Each night while Jamie slept, he would take it out and look at it. Her last note, her last 'Love you'. His last hope._

_Doc checked the four of them out. He wanted to do one at a time but Jamie didn't want to be without Jared. Not after losing his big sister, he couldn't bear to be alone. Jared held onto Jamie as Doc made sure he was all right from being in the the damage was on the inside and couldn't be healed as easily._

_After Jared was checked out, Jeb assigned them rooms and he laid in the bed, tears coming out one by one. He did his job. He got Jamie here, alive and safe. Now he needed his moment to let out his grief over losing the love of his life. He just needed that moment. _

_He heard footsteps coming towards the room and wiped his eyes, sitting up straight too. Jamie walked in, a scared look on his face. He had heard Jared crying, he could tell by the look he was giving the older man. Jared was not a crier, not even when his parents and brothers got taken. Jamie knew how much this was hurting him._

_Jamie went to sit beside him. "I miss her, too," was all he said. _

_Jared nodded, and put his arm around Melanie's younger brother. Together, they sat in silence and thought of memories of Melanie and what they had and what they lost until they fell asleep. That night, Jared had his first nightmare and they continued for the next year until Melanie's body walked back into his life._

**How was that? Good? Bad? I wanted to make Ian and Melanie bond a little bit and I also wanted to give a small glimpse of what Jared went through when he came to the caves as well. I hope I did good and more coming soon :) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyyy 3 Thank you so much for reading and I wanted to say to my latest review, I have it all planned so you don't even need to worry. This is a Jared and Melanie fanfic so it's all good :) But I like to play with the characters too so it could be fun!**

**Everything belongs to one of my Goddesses, Stephanie Meyer. Would not be able to do any of this without her.**

It had been three days since Melanie left the caves. Jared had counted the hours and minutes since he arrived back home two days ago. He missed her by a day and he just wanted her home. All he did now that he was back was worry about her and it wasn't that much fun to worry all day.

There was knocking at the door and Jared looked up. Kyle. He had this suspicious grin on his face and it made Jared wonder what he was up to. He never knew what was going through Kyle's mind.

"What do you want?" Jared snapped more than he meant to. He felt bad but pushed the thought away.

"I was just thinking how funny it is," Kyle shrugged.

"How funny what is?"

"The situation," Kyle smiled. He was playing with Jared, he knew it. "I mean, your girl's out there with my brother, alone. He spent all these months in love with the person inside that body and now even though she's not there, he could still feel like in some ways. And she's gotta have some of Wanda's feelings in her mind, don't you think?"

"Kyle," Jared said through gritted teeth. "Get out of here."

Kyle just laughed. "Oh, come on, man. It's funny. What if he hit on her?"

"I mean it, Kyle," Jared stood up, fuming and trying to pretend his friend was not saying anything. "Get out of here or so help me I'll -"

"What's going on?"

Jared looked behind Kyle in the doorway. Jamie stood there, confused about the fight he seemed to just walk in on. The two older man tried to erase the tension so Jamie wouldn't sense it but he did anyway.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Kyle cleared his throat. Jared didn't want him telling Melanie's little brother his jokes, he gathered.

Jamie walked in the room, pushing past Kyle and looked right at Jared. "I'm not a kid. It's not like you have to hide things from me."

"We're not hiding anything," Jared answered. "Kyle was just acting like Kyle and he was just leaving." The last words were like acid, telling him he better leave.

"Yeah," Kyle agreed. He was in mood to fight in front of a thirteen year old. "I was just heading out to go see Sunny."

He nodded and almost bumped into the doorway. Jared stifled a laugh and looked at the younger boy once Kyle was gone. "Do you want to eat?"

"I already ate," Jamie replied. "Why did you stop talking once I came? You sounded mad."

"I wasn't mad," Jared answered honestly. "I was more...annoyed at him. You know how Kyle is."

Jamie sat down across from Jared in a chair. "Was it about Mel?" Jared didn't answer. "It was, wasn't it? What did he say?"

"It was nothing," the older man murmered. "He was just talking about how her and Ian might come back."

His mind raced to what Kyle said though. He had already been thinking like that and he did not help. He didn't want to worry about anything between Melanie and Ian but Kyle made the thoughts come back. Jared tried to clear his mind instead.

"You wanna go play a game?"

That distracted Jamie. 'Yeah! I wanna be on Aaron's team. He kicks butt when he plays!"

Jared laughed, glad to have distracted the younger Stryder.

xxxxxxxx

"Ready?" Ian asked as the two souls walked away from the garbages in the back of the medical center.

"Ready," Melanie nodded.

They checked both ways before they ran to the back door before it closed and locked them out. It took them two days to find a hospital they could get into. They had waited outside two other ones but there had always been someone waiting outside like a guard. Melanie wondered why the souls would need a guard but maybe they knew about the humans coming.

Ian ran in first and looked both ways again. Melanie stood behind him while Ian held out his arm to block her from people. The halls were empty and he ushered them both forward and slid into an empty examination room. Right in the little cupboard, just as Melanie remembered, was the medicine for the flu.

The two of them decided to grab some extra stuff just in case and buried it all in their bags. They were fast. After all, they had done this before on Wanda's raids.

The two of them checked the way they came with Ian first just like the last time. He guarded her again as they left the building and they ran to their car. As soon as Ian got in the car, he saw a girl walk past. She didn't see them but he was struck by her. "That's her," he whispered.

"That's who?" Melanie whispered to Ian. She looked in the direction he was facing and saw a blonde girl walk into another door of the building they had just been inside of.

"That's the body," he whispered. "That is Wanda."

xxxxxxx

Jamie and Jared ate quietly. His thoughts kept going back to what Kyle had said and he couldn't seen to erase them. He didn't know what to say to her brother either and he didn't want him worry about something like that, either.

Besides even if it had been possible, Melanie loved Jared. She wouldn't let it happen so he took a big sigh of relief. There wasn't anything to worry about and he was just overreacting. That's what he kept telling himself at least. He wasn't too sure about Ian.

"You keep daydreaming," Lily said to Jared. He hadn't even realized she came to sit with them.

He broke out of it. "What?"

"Your face," she nodded at him. "It looks like it's elsewhere. What are you thinking about?"

"He misses Mel," Jamie answered for him. He didn't even look up from his plate as he said it and Jared looked at him but it had no effect.

Lily nodded. "How long has she been gone now?"

"Three days," Jared said to her. Three very long days, he added to himself. "We don't know when she's coming back, though."

"She might be back soon," Lily shrugged. "It shouldn't take that long, right?"

"It depends," Jared replied. "They don't have the eyes to fool the other souls so it might not be as simple. It might be like our old raids except trying to get into a hospital or anyplace they might have their medicine. They have to be more careful."

Lily nodded thoughtfully. "It might only be a few more days. Ian's resourceful and from what I've learned about your girlfriend...she won't let herself be away from you any longer than she needs to be."

Jared nodded this time. "Thanks." Lily gave him a small smile and he smiled back. He was glad that she was comforting him right now especially when all Kyle had done was try to make his fears worse.

xxxxxxxxx

_That was Wanda's body?, _Melanie wondered. How could they get her? What if the human was still alive? They would have to find out.

Ian sat there staring at the door she went in. She didn't seem like a doctor but maybe she lived around her. He needed to know. Melanie shook at his arm. "Ian, we need to go."

"Not yet," he whispered. "I just need to see -"

"No, Ian," Mel fought. "We can't stay here. It's night but will be daytime at some point. We can't stay here. The next raid, we will find her but we can't anything right now."

"All right," he answered her. "Let's go."

He started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Before they knew it, they were down the highway at just the right speed.

"Ian," Melanie started. "How can you be so sure that's Wanda's body? I thought it wasn't about what she looked like."

"It's not," he suggested, his hands gripping the wheel. "It's...I could feel her when she was inside of you. Like I could see her. And I just know that's what she looks like. I know that is Wanda."

"How will we get her?"

"You and Jared can come back," he said calmly like it was so obvious. "You can show her to him and bring her back. If the human's still alive inside of her, then I won't pressure anything but if not...we can try putting Wanda in."

Melanie thought about it for a moment. It sounded like a good plan but they needed to find her when they come back. That might be difficult. "That sounds...possible."

"I told you," Ian smiled. He was not letting her go or Wanda for that matter. He knew it was right. "We can do it, Melanie. Just wait and see."

"I believe you," she smiled.

Now they just needed to get home and tell Jared the plan.

xxxxxx

_Jared laid in the bedroom of his father's cabin. It was quite quiet that night and the cricket's chirps were the only thing you could hear. Yet for some reason he couldn't sleep. Melanie and Jamie had stayed up watching a movie on dvd last night and fell asleep on the couch. Melanie had suggested that Jared stay in the bedroom since they were stealing his bed._

_He knew what was wrong. A little while ago, Melanie had suggested that they consummate their relationship and Jared being Jared didn't want her do something she might regret or just because she thought she had to. He had used the excuse of birth control to delay her but on his raid after that, she had told him to get some. Just in case._

_He brought it home like she had told him to and he placed it somewhere, telling her that when the time was right and she no longer felt so much younger, seventeen was a big difference from his twenty-six, that maybe it could happen. Melanie didn't like it but she agreed, hoping to persude him._

_It was probably after midnight now and Jared knew what that meant. Melanie was officially eightteen. She was a legal adult by law now and she would want to be with him. He couldn't hide how much he had wanted it as well either. _

_There was a soft knock on the bedroom door just like he suspected there would be. It was Melanie. She wanted to come in and see him for her birthday. He wasn't sure he would able to say no if he let her in but he let her walk in the room anyway._

_She was dressed comfortably for the night, a white tee shirt and sweatpant shorts that were as long as carpris. Jared knew what he was hoping she'd do. Melanie walked closer to him and smiled. "Hi," she said as she sat on the bed._

_"I know why you're here," Jared whispered. "It's your birthday."_

_"Uh-huh," she nodded. She was happy. "It's my first birthday since before the invasion I feel safe. That I feel loved. And it's because of you."_

_"And you're here about...that thing we talked about, aren't you?" He swallowed hard._

_"I'm not going to nag you about that," she said as she wiped a piece of hair from her face. "On'y if you want to."_

_"That's my line," he joked as he sat up and moved closer to her. He brushed the hair that moved back to her face this time. Melanie closed her eyes and shivered. They both could feel the fire._

_"I brought something with me," she said as she took her other hand from behind her back. The box he brought home. "In case."_

_Jared laughed. "So you weren't expecting anything?"_

_She smiled. "Not expect. Hoped. But it's up to you."_

_"Mel," Jared moaned as he leaned closer to kiss her. The moment their lips met, they were in flames. Neither of them could control their needs and wants when they came together. Melanie kissed him back instantly, the fire consuming her. _

_They continued kissing and Jared leaned over on top of Melanie. She opened her eyes and looked at him with big, innocent eyes. There was an answer in them. Yes. He knew she wouldn't answer anything else._

_Melanie's hands ran through his hair, pulling him down and closer to her. She needed him touching her but mostly, she needed to touch him. There was no turning back if they continued any further. _

_Jared pulled away for a second. Melanie made a whimper of sadness, wanting him to never let her go. He pulled his shirt over his head and stared down at her. She just marveled at him and nodded, still sure. His lips came crashing down on hers once again. _

_They kept kissing, not wanting to move from their positions or to rush anything. After more time passed, Melanie rolled them over so she was on top. She separated this time and he pulled her tee shirt over her head. Melanie stared at him again, wondering what he thought. He just fingered the straps of her bra and kissed her again. _

_"I love you," he moaned into her ear when he broke apart again. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you, too," she moaned back. _

_Melanie couldn't get enough of his hands on her but she wanted more. Her hands moved to the top of his pants, wanting them off already. She was done with the romance, she just wanted him in her. It was what mattered right now. _

_Jared knew what she meant as soon as he felt her fingers. He stiffened, knowing how close they were to that step in their relationship. The ten year old in the next room made him worry but they both knew Jamie was a deep sleeper. Besides, they could be quiet, couldn't they?_

_They slowly removed the rest of each other's clothes, hands and fingers exploring each other for the first time. Melanie worried she wouldn't be good enough for Jared, that since he was older and probably had experienced this with someone before, it wouldn't compare. But Jared never showed any signs of that. He just kept whispering that he loved her and brushing her hair back as they joined together. _

_They fell asleep fast, in each other's arms. The sun streamed in some time later and Melanie awoke first. Her eyes adjusted and she remembered the previous night. Her head was on Jared's chest and she looked at his face. He really was beautiful and he was all hers. For a moment, the invasion didn't matter. _

_All that mattered was right there in that cabin._

_She smiled as she looked up at him. He wasn't just her boyfriend. Jared was so much more than that. He was the love of her life. And right here, right now, life couldn't get any better. She looked over at the table at the used package and smiled again. Last night was perfect. He was perfect. It was her favorite birthday ever._

_Jared stirred and looked down at the girl who's head was still on top of his chest. They smiled at each other and he started to stroke her hair. It took a few moments for them to speak. "How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm perfect," she whispered to him as she leaned in to kiss him good morning. _

_He pulled away and Melanie was confused. "What's wrong?"_

_"I wanted to brush my teeth," he said as he tried to sit up. "Before...any kissing happened."_

_"But I just wanted a birthday kiss."_

_"I think you got a lot more than a birthday kiss last night."_

_Melanie couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face. He smiled at how adorable she looked. _

_"I'm glad it happened."_

_Melanie was surprised he said that. "You are?"_

_"Yes," he answered as if it was so simple. "I love you, Melanie. Of course I'd been thinking about it."_

_"But you don't want kids," she said to him. "Your mind is still set on that?"_

_Jared hesistated. "Yes. Mel, I told you why. Not in a world like this."_

_"What if it never gets better?" she asked. "What if humans just die out while the aliens keep living our lives?"_

_"Then at least we're together."_

_Jared kissed Melanie, morning breath or not and got out of the bed. Melanie watched him leave, for her thoughts of the conversation and because she was after all, an eightteen year old who just had her first time. She wouldn't be normal if she didn't look. _

_She sighed and collected some of her clothes to get ready for a shower. Jared peeked out of the bathroom door. "Hey, how do you feel about a birthday shower?"_

_She beamed, not quite ready to give the moment up yet and wishing last night could be forever. But for now, they had this and this was pretty damn good._


	8. Chapter 8

The night was so dark and Melanie could see the canyons in the distance. She really just wanted to be home already. More than anything, she wanted to see Jamie and Jared. It seemed like a small price to ask for and at least they had the medicine.

Ian turned to the rocks where they hid the cars. She sighed in relief. In just a few minutes, their little family would be together again. He covered the car in the tarp fast and grabbed Melanie's hand as they started to run. They didn't think much into it besides they just needed to get back home.

It was quiet when they entered the caves. Neither had expected it to be loud since it was past midnight. Melanie didn't care though. She was home and Jared's Jeep had been in the caves too so it meant so was he.

"I'm gonna go find Jared," Mel said at the same time Ian said, "I'm going to Doc's."

They laughed and he spoke first this time. "Go ahead. I'm gonna go see if Wanda might be back there."

Mel nodded. "Good luck."

Ian nodded back and they took off in their own directions. It was easy for Melanie to walk through the tunnels this time. She felt no fears of getting lost. Maybe it was the rush she'd see Jared again. She found their door fast and walked to the entrance. Jared was on his stomach, fast asleep. He was wearing a tee shirt and must have been warm since the blanket was barely on him.

She sighed. She missed him so much.

It was hard to not make any sounds as she creeped over to the bed and sat on it. The bed sank where she sat and Jared stirred but didn't wake. Melanie held his arm and shook him. "Jared? Jared, wake up."

Jared turned his head to look up. His eyes were half closed, trying to wake up. Melanie thought it was adorable and she had to smile. "Mel?"

"Hey," she whispered. "I'm back."

He looked at her better, his eyes becoming clearer. Jared's eyes instantly widened when he saw Melanie was really there. He shot right up and grabbed her to him. "I missed you, Mel."

"I missed you, too," she laughed. She wrapped her arms around his back and laid her head on his shoulder. It felt like home.

Jared pulled away and looked at her face, putting his hand on one side and brushing away her hair. He just stared into her eyes, remembering his nightmare he had while on the raid. _It wasn't real, _he thought to himself. _She's right here._

He needed more proof. He needed to reassure himself.

Jared kissed her first lightly but as it usually had, the fire erupted. The kiss deepened and became more passionate as seconds ticked by. Before the two of them knew it, Jared was lying on top of Melanie. She noticed and pushed his chest away with her hand. "What's wrong?"

She started to sit up, pushing him to the side and he sat up beside her instead. "I can't do this."

"Why not?" His mind raced to how her feelings might be changed and what could have happened on her run with Ian. Kyle couldn't be right. Could he?

Melanie shook her hand. "I can't, Jared. Not with Wanda gone."

He sighed in relief then wrapped his arms around her side. "I don't think she'd mind if we do anything romantic, Mel. In fact, I think she'd encourage it."

He kissed her shoulder to try to calm her down but she moved away. "Jared, my best friend - who's like a sister to me - is a tank. I don't feel right."

"Mel," Jared started saying. "She won't be in there forever."

"I know," she whispered. "But she is right now and I miss her."

"We'll get her a body," he assured her. But he pulled away this time and looked at Melanie's face. "Did something happen? On the raid? Is that what's really going on?"

Melanie laughed. "On the raid? Are you asking - wow, you're really asking if something happened between me and Ian."

"You're not answering."

"No!" she exclaimed. "No. Nothing happened on the raid. Nothing has or ever will between me and Ian. Happy now?"

"No," he answered. Melanie sighed and rolled her eyes. He just wrapped his arms around her again. "Now I'm happy."

She laughed. "You're real funny, Howe."

"Is that why you love me?"

She fake-thought. "Maybe."

The two of them just smiled and he kissed her again. She kissed him back and let herself melt into him. For a moment, they weren't Jared and Melanie. They were one and they both whole. Neither wanted the moment to end.

After the kiss ended, Melanie pulled apart first and punched his shoulder lightly. "But, if you ever leave here again and only leave me a note, I will kick your butt. Got it?"

Jared laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now," she started. "I'm really tired so just put your arms around me and hold me. I just really need to feel you beside me."

"Of course," he answered, all joking aside. He did as he was told and wrapped his arms around Melanie as they laid down together, side by side. She held her and Jared's hands together over her heart and never felt more complete. "Hey, Mel? I love you."

She smiled to herself. "I love you, too."

And they both slept better than either had in weeks.

xxxxxxxxx

Kyle checked to see if Sunny was really asleep. She was on her back with her eyes closed. He assumed she was and walked to the door of his room.

"Where are you going?" a soft voice asked him as he tried to leave. He turned around and there was Sunny, no longer asleep. "What time is it?"

"2 am, I think," he answered. "Go back to sleep."

Sunny sat up taller. "But where are you going?"

He sighed. "I was going to go talk to Jeb. About finding my family."

"You still want to do that?" Kyle nodded. "I can help."

He went back into the room more and sat beside her. "You can? How?"

"I know where they are." He gave her a look like he didn't know what he was hearing so she explained further. "I was in contact with them for a while. I'm sure they're still in the same place. We used to talk about you."

Kyle couldn't hold his feelings in. "Do you know - are they still in there?"

"I'm not sure," she shook her head. "We didn't talk about that. We talked about memories of you that we could find. Never if the human was still active in each other's minds."

He looked down, not wanting her to see the sadness in his eyes. Kyle usually tried to be tough but it was hard for him to be strong about losing his family all over again.

Sunny put her hand on the side of his face. "It's all right," she whispered. "I have Jodi's memories. You don't have to hide that from me."

Kyle just nodded and let out the few tears he could. Sunny wrapped her arms around him and held him. As he let it out, he knew he wouldn't give up on them.

xxxxxxx

_Melanie couldn't stop laughing. She had no idea why it was so funny to her but for some reason, that she not only got to meet Jared and have him in her life in a world like this, but that her birthday got to be spent like this amazed her. It made her want to sing. _

_Last night had been one of the greatest nights of her life. She never expected to have a first time, not really. When she was little, she had dreamed of meeting the perfect guy and marrying him then having their own family. Jamie would be the best Uncle, she always thought. _

_Then the invasion happened. Melanie had not even had her first kiss before her father was taken and she was on the run for her life. The night she met Jared Howe, everything changed. He made her feel alive, a way she hadn't felt in years. _

_And he had kissed her._

_Her first real kiss and it she ended up completely falling for him. She felt stupid for it but she didn't care. She knew Jared was it and it seemed more than right that he had come to save her from living the way she was, her and her little brother._

_But right now, she was standing in the bathroom in her morning after and watching Jared get dressed for the day. It was enough to put a smile on her face just to see that. He pulled his tee shirt over his head and looked at her. "What is it?"_

_"Nothing," she smiled and shook her head. _

_"Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_"I just realized how perfect this birthday is," she replied honestly. "I have you and Jamie and we had one of the most memorable nights in my life. I don't think it can get any better than right now."_

_Jared smiled at her and walked toward her. "Melanie, I hope you don't think of last night as me trying to just sleep with you or something. I know we're not exactly a couple but -"_

_"We are," she interruppted. "We're a couple."_

_He smiled bigger. Somehow the memories and touches , the kisses of last night came back to both of them, as if they were them committing themselves to the other. Then to this morning as he washed her hair and rubbed her shoulders in the small room. It wasn't all about sex but when he kissed her as the water streamed down on the two of them, her pulse raced. Melanie had closed her eyes and let herself relax under the warm water and Jared's hands. _

_Jared chose that moment to kiss her again. She just let him deepen it and she wasn't ready for it to end when he pulled his lips away. "I love you."_

_Her heart thudded. It was the first time he had said those words, not even before last night. "I love you, too."_

_His eyes twinkled, as if to say 'You do?' and he kissed her softly this time. Her hands rested on his waist and she smiled. She was wrong. It could get better. _

_After they were both dressed for the day, they finally came out of the bedroom. It felt odd to get back to usual life after last night and this morning but they had to. Jamie was waiting for them. He was sitting on the couch and looked between the two of them coming out of the bedroom, Mel with wet hair. _

_"Jamie," she said as she walked over. "Me and Jared want to tell you something big."_

_He looked between the two of them again. Her hair dripped a little this time. "Are you pregnant?"_

_"What? No!" she laughed and hoped her nerves didn't come through. "No. Me and Jared, we're -"_

_"We're in a relationship," Jared slid into the conversation. "Me and your big sister."_

_"Cool," Jamie shrugged and went back to the tv. He couldn't find anything of the alien's programs to watch. _

_Melanie nodded and smiled. "Well, okay. Who wants breakfast?"_

_"I do," Jared smiled. "Jamie?"_

_"Of course," he laughed. As soon as Melanie was in the kitchen, Jamie leaned to Jared and motioned for him to come closer. "Don't get her pregnant, all right?"_

_Jared laughed and saw Jamie wasn't laughing so she straightened his look to serious. "All right."_

_Jamie nodded and walked into the kitchen following his sister. Jared was in awe. The little boy wasn't as little as he seemed after all._

**Short, I know! But I really wanted to write Melanie and Jared's reunion and I probably could have done it better but I hope you like it :)**

**And to Micaela, I wasn't sure how good I'd be at putting that scene in so I tried to work something in. Was it all right? Plus, I promise more Jelanie scenes like that one so just keep reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Jared and Melanie didn't want to leave each other. They laid side by side in their bed until Ian would come and tell them they need to work. His words were these exactly: "Stop fooling around, you two and come out and here and help out." Melanie usually laughed a little bit at it. Jared usually told him to go away.

This morning, they laid there and no one had come to get them. They just enjoyed the moment and Jared rubbed Melanie's arm with his thumb, just needing to feel her skin. She kept wanting to kiss him, maybe even a little more than kiss, but she remembered she told him they'd wait. It gnawed in her stomach how much she missed the feel of him like that but she pushed it aside.

She sighed. There was something she forgot to mention to him and she wanted to do it before she could forget again. Melanie turned herself to sit up and Jared let go of holding onto to her arm so she could move. "Hey, Jared?"

"Hmm?"

Melanie looked at her hands as she spoke. "Ian saw something when we were on our raid...someone. He thinks he found Wanda's new body."

This made Jared sit up. "He...found her body? How is that possible? What if the human's still alive inside? Wanda wouldn't want that."

"I know," she answered. "But he seemed so sure. I told him we could look for her again. We'd bring her back here and if the girl's still alive, then we don't put Wanda in. At least we gave her a shot."

Jared nodded in thought. "That seems reasonable. I just don't want to get Ian's hopes up just in case. I know how I felt when I thought I could get you back."

"I know," she repeated but this time in a whisper. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"You don't have any reason to apologize," he answered. Melanie could hear the shame in his voice.

"I told Wanda to come here," she replied. "You would have never been in that pain when we came here if I didn't force my memories on her."

"But I wouldn't have you back, either," Jared said. "So, even though it hurt, I'm glad you got her here."

Melanie smiled. "I guess I really don't have to say sorry."

Jared smiled back at her then turned serious. "But I do. Mel, I'm really sorry for how I behaved when Wanda first got her. I'm so sorry for hurting you."

He reached out his hand to the side of her face that once held a bruise from his hand. Melanie put her hand over his. "Everything's fine now, Jared."

"But I hurt you," he continued. "I didn't think I could ever hit you but when I saw you only it wasn't you, something snapped in me. I couldn't think straight."

"Ssh," she said as he closed his eyes, reliving the pain the two of them went through. "I know you didn't mean it. I know it wasn't you."

"But it was me," he answered. "I knew every single thing that I was doing and I didn't think any of it was wrong. All that mattered to me was that you were gone. I wish I could take it back."

"Jared," Melanie said as she took his face in her two hands and stared right into his eyes. "It happened. It was terrible but we can't do anything about it. I'm fine. Wanda survived and we got our family back. Isn't that what matters now?"

"Yes," he replied. "But I still hate what I did."

"The scars are gone."

"But are they really?" he asked. "Can you forget what I did to you?"

"No," she thought out loud. "But I don't want to. That anger you had...it reminds me how much you love me and would do anything for me."

"Me hitting you reminds you how much I love you?" Jared chuckled. "That seems wrong, doesn't it?"

"No," she shook her head and smiled at him again. "Do you know how many people would kill to have someone love them that way? That they'd do anything to get them back and they love you so much it breaks them to not be with you? That's the kind of epic love stories some girls can only dream about."

He turned serious again. "But jokes aside, you know I would never hurt you, right?"

She stayed smiling. "Yes. Do you really think I'd doubt you because of what happened?"

"Maybe," he mused. "I thought you might hate me."

"Does this look like I hate you?"

Melanie leaned closer and met his lips with hers. It wasn't a soft kiss but it wasn't too intense. It was just right for them. Jared got into it, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap. He let out a groan and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The kiss continued for longer than either had meant for it to. Jared pulled away first and they both out of breath. They sat there, Melanie in Jared's lap, forehead to forehead for what seemed like hours just trying to get their breathing back to normal.

"No," Jared was the first one to speak. He brushed her hair away from her eyes. "That doesn't seem like you hate me at all."

She chuckled this time, not able to keep the blush off her face. She needed to keep her mind elsewhere right now, not on the man she was sitting on top of. Melanie moved herself off of him, her whole body wanting her to go back to him and stood in front of the bed. "I think we should, um...go to work. They might need help."

Jared nodded. "Yeah. That's...probably a good idea."

She nodded back and backed herself out of the room. With a wave goodbye, she was gone and Jared was sitting by himself, wondering what made her leave so fast.

xxxxxxxx

Jeb pulled Kyle aside in one of the tunnels. "What?" Kyle saw it was the owner of the caves and his tone nicened. "Sorry."

"It's fine," the older man mumbled. "I wanted to talk to you about that earlier plan of yours. About finding the rest of your family."

"I already said I wouldn't do it," Kyle said. He couldn't admit his plan with Sunny to anyone yet, especially not Jeb.

"That's not what I was going to say," Jeb replied. "I was gonna ask you to ask Sunny about if she might know where they are. Maybe if it's not that much distance, she and you can go look for them."

Kyle was speechless. "You mean, you want me look for them?"

"Now I didn't say that," he answered. "I just think maybe if we could save them, we should give it a shot."

Kyle nodded, understanding. He would just tell Sunny it might be possible since they had already talked about the trip idea. "All right."

Now Jeb nodded and went on his way.

xxxxxxx

Melanie felt so exhausted. She worked and worked to get out all of her tension and all it did was make her feel tired. Earlier, in the bedroom she had wanted Jared so bad. It was like the year and months of not being with him were climbing on top of each other to make one big avalanche and it was killing her.

She took a deep breath and went back to the room. Jared wasn't in there but she decided to try to fall asleep anyway. Her and Jamie had already had dinner so it seemed like the right time. Maybe she'd wake up when Jared came in. But for now, she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes to sleep.

_It was the middle of the night and Melanie was alone. She opened her eyes and almost didn't recognize where she was. When her eyes adjusted, she realized she was in Jared's cabin. It was absolutely silent. She got out of bed and opened the door slowly._

_Melanie breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jamie asleep on the couch, his stomach moving up and down as he inhaled in and out. But where was Jared? She walked to the kitchen and looked around. No one was there. After roaming more of the cabin, she discovered her and Jamie were the only ones inside. _

_Cool night breezes hit her as she opened the back door and saw Jared's jeep parked out front. Where would he go without his jeep? She heard sounds walking towards her and looked around. There was no one but maybe Jamie was waking up. The air was pretty chilly tonight and she was holding the door open._

_After shutting the door, Melanie turned around. She let out a small gasp when she saw a tall figure standing there. She knew in an instinct just who it was. She would know him anywhere. "Jared. You scared me."_

_"I'm sorry," he said. His voice sounded the same but his tone was different. "I didn't mean to."_

_"It's fine," she said back and walked towards him. She felt something cold go over her but passed it off as having been just in front of the door. As she got closer, she noticed he was standing very straight up. Jared never stood that way. _

_As soon as she reached him, he grabbed out to her and held her arms. "Got her."_

_"Jared? What-?" then she finally saw his eyes and screamed._

Melanie shot right up out of bed. She was still alone and was now panting too. She looked all around the room and remembered she wasn't in the cabin. She hadn't been for a long time. She assumed it was late and Jared should be back by now. She laid back down, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. At least not until she saw Jared.

A few minutes later, he walked to the doorway with Andy. They were talking in whispers and Andy looked into the room and said something to Jared. Maybe it was about how Melanie was lying down and watching them. Andy left and Jared soon turned around, walking into the room. He shut the door behind him as he entered.

"Hey," he said as he came in. "I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up."

"Do you want to sleep any more?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't think I can go back to sleep if I tried."

Jared nodded. He sat next to her on the bed. She felt the sparks reaching for her as he came close to her. Her earlier feelings and her nightmare came together in her mind. She loved this man and nothing should get in the way in that. She knew she needed to be with him, body and soul, right now.

Before she could think it through, Melanie put her hand on the back of Jared's neck and pulled his mouth to hers. He was surprised at first but kissed her back. She wouldn't stop kissing him and pulled him even closer to her.

"What about..." Jared tried to ask when his lips got free. "what you said? Wanda?"

Melanie separated her mouth from his and shook her head. "I need you. Just don't ask any questions."

Jared nodded. He knew better to not listen to what his girl says. He leaned in first this time and kissed her. This kiss was softer and slower, both of them taking their time. Melanie had other plans and pulled Jared on top of her like before. He didn't argue and pulled off his t-shirt. She put her hands on his stomach, as if feeling that he was there and not just a dream and pulled his lips back to hers.

She wrapped her arms around his back, feeling his back muscles ripple underneath her fingertips. His hands were in two different places. One was on the side of her face, holding her to him and the other was on her stomach, playing with the hem of her shirt.

He looked into her eyes again, like he was reassuring himself this time. She must have been thinking the same thing but his stare outdid hers. He kissed her again as she sat up this time to pull her own shirt off and he kissed her again as soon as it was over her head.

Jared leaned her back down on the bed and just looked at her. He was never able to get over how beautiful she was or how lucky he was to be in that house that night so he could meet her. He knew if the world wasn't as it was with the alien invasion, they would have never met. It was the thing that made him grateful for what happened.

She pulled him back to her and he started kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Jared turned his attention lower and went right past her bra to her jeans. He undid the button and the zipper and started to pull them off, one leg at a time. He groaned when they were off. It had been so long since they'd seen each other like that. Even longer since they had been like this.

Melanie smiled, knowing he was ready for it to happen already. She didn't care about anything else at the moment, she just needed him with her. She waited for Jared to come back but instead he removed his own jeans instead and then he climbed back on the bed. She just giggled as he made his way back on and started kissing him again.

They kept kissing, only stopping for breaths. Neither wanted the moment to end. They finished removed the rest of their clothes and joined together. Melanie moaned as he felt his familiar feel. She missed this feeling. It wasn't long before each one had their moment and after Jared just laid down beside her, both of them panting.

Jared reached for Melanie's hand and held onto it. He brought it up to his face and kissed their joined hands and smiled. She smiled back at him and they locked eyes for a moment. "I love you," he whispered to her across the pillows.

"I love you, too," she beamed. "Obviously."

Jared pulled the blankets around them and wrapped his arms around Melanie. She welcomed his arms around her and pulled herself in even more. "Are you gonna tell me what changed your mind?"

"Nah," she answered. "But isn't that part of the fun?"

He couldn't disagree. "You have a point."

She beamed bigger. "You wanna go for round two?"

And he covered them both with the blanket as they continued with their sleepless night.

**Sooooooooooo? What do you think? Let me know :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you think anyone heard us?"

Melanie was hiding her face on Jared's chest and trying to not think of Jamie walking by their room but she couldn't not. He, on the other hand, looked like he was about to laugh. "No."

"Come on, Jared," she hit him lightly. "Be serious."

"I am!" he smiled, giving him away. "Okay, fine! But I don't think anyone did."

Melanie didn't believe him. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well, for one thing," he answered. "There's not many rooms down this way. It's also usually noisy out there even when it's late."

"But what if Jamie heard us?" she whispered as if he could hear them right now.

He laughed. "I think if he hasn't heard us by now, we're pretty safe."

"Oh, God," she hid her face in the blankets this time. The blush was very apparent this time. "Don't even say that."

"Mel, you know it's possible," he said as he tried to cup her face to look at him. "Did you really think there was no way?"

"No," she answered honestly. "But I was really hoping he didn't."

She tried to hide her face again but Jared stopped her this time. "He might not have. But I'm only saying, if there was anytime for him to hear us, it was back at the cabin."

"You're right," she said as she looked up at his face. "The cabin was definitely smaller than here and it was only the three of us then. I shouldn't be worried."

"But the walls do echo here..."

"Jared!" She hit him again but more playfully this time then laughed. "Stop! You're really not good at calming me down, you know that?"

"I thought I was," he answered with a smirk.

"Maybe a little," she smiled and she kissed him lightly. Melanie started to get up and looked for something to wear.

Jared sat up beside her as she looked around the room before getting up and walking to the other side of it. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed," she replied as she picked up a tee shirt and put it on. It was long enough to be almost a dress and she realized it was Jared. His clothes were always bigger than hers.

Inching toward the edge of the bed, he looked at her more questionably as if it were a crazy idea. "And why would you do that?"

"Because Ian might come in," she answered.

He was pressing his lips together to keep from laughing. "And why would Ian come in?"

She turned to him after sliding into a pair of sweatpants. "Well, for one, he usually comes in and gets us in the morning. And there's not exactly locks on the door, either."

That awoke him. He stood up and grabbed a pair of jeans he saw in a pile. "I didn't think about that."

She laughed this time and was fully dressed now. "I told you. That is why we needed to get dressed."

"Shit," Jared whispered under his breath and Melanie laughed.

After they were both dressed, there was knocking on the door. "Guys? Are you up?" It was Ian.

"Yeah!" Melanie yelled so he would hear her. The door slowly slid open as Ian peeked his head in. He stood up straight and walked right in.

"Hey."

"Hey," Jared said to him. Melanie rolled her eyes at how simple guys can be.

Ian walked over to Melanie and whispered in her ear. Jared watched them with a suspicious look. "Did you ask him about what I told you yet?"

"I told him and he said he'd do it," Melanie whispered back. "We need to tell Jeb we're going and figure out when."

"All right," Ian said back.

Jared cleared his throat and walked over to them. He put his arm around Melanie. "You guys keeping secrets?"

"No," Ian replied, looking at Jared this time. "I was asking Melanie about the mission to get Wanda a body, actually."

"Mel told me about that," he nodded. "How would we find this girl again? Do you have a plan?"

"Not exactly," Ian answered. "But I was thinking that maybe we try checking out by the hospital again. She might come back."

"We'd have to be careful."

"I am always careful."

"Not that one time," Jared said. "Remember what happened after I came here and you got lazy on a run. We almost got caught."

"What about when you and Wanda got pulled over? That was even worse!"

"One mistake! It wasn't as bad as you -"

"STOP!" Melanie yelled. "Why are you guys fighting? What the hell is going on between you two?"

Ian cleared his throat. "Nothing's going on."

"Yeah," Jared agreed. "Everything's fine."

"It doesn't sound fine."

"It is," Jared tried to reassure her. "I'm going to go check on Jamie right now."

He kissed Melanie quick and left the room without a second glance. She wondered what the hell just happened and why Jared got so angry.

Ian turned to walk out too but Melanie grabbed his arm. "What was that?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. She could tell it was more than that.

"Ian."

She gripped his arm tighter, hoping her nails would make him want to spill whatever the problem was. "Ask your boyfriend."

He moved his arm out of her hold and she just stared at him. "Ian, please tell me. I won't tell him you told me."

"It's not my story to tell," he said to Melanie and walked out then. She stood there now wondering what they could both be hiding from her.

xxxxxxxx

Melanie walked into the dining area to find Jared sitting with Jamie, eating their breakfast. She wanted to ask about what happened with Ian but didn't want to do it with Jamie around. She sighed ; she would have to wait until later.

She got her food and was about to walk over to the table when Maggie appeared in front of her. "Hello, Melanie."

"Aunt Maggie," she managed to get out. Her anger when she saw her aunt was too high but she tried to sound civil. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you," she replied. "About everything before."

She gritted her teeth. "Sharon already tried that. I didn't exactly forgive her, either."

"I'm not asking for forgiveness," the older woman answered.

"Then like I said," Melanie said. "What do you want?"

"I still feel the same way about the parasites," she explained. "Nothing has changed my mind on that. Your friend may not have turned us in but it doesn't make her human or any of the other ones right."

"I don't have time for this," the younger girl looked at the table again where her brother and boyfriend sat. Her eyes wanted help out of this conversation.

Melanie tried to walk away but Maggie did the same thing she had just done to Ian and grabbed her arm. Jared noticed then and looked up towards them. He looked ready to yell when a familiar voice came.

"Anything I can help you with, Magnoila?"

"Uncle Jeb, it's fine," Melanie answered instead.

He looked between the two of them. "I didn't ask you, Melanie. You can go eat now if you'd like."

She nodded and Maggie let go of her arm. Melanie walked over to Jamie and Jared's table and sat right down. They heard a whispered arguement where Melanie had just been standing.

Jared stared at her face. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she shrugged. Aunt Maggie's words were repeating in her brain. _I still feel the same way about the parasites. It doesn't make her human._ She couldn't get them out of her head.

"Baby..."

"It's fine," she repeated to Jared, giving him a look that meant to drop it in front of Jamie. "Let's just eat."

"Mel, Ian said we're gonna get Wanda a body," Jamie said. She was thankful for the subject change but hoped Jared wouldn't get upset again. "Do I get to come?"

She panicked for a second then looked across the room at Ian walking in. He would want Jamie there and so would Wanda but only if he was safe. They could keep him safe. Of course they can. "Yeah. Yeah, you get to come, Jamie."

"Really?" Jamie exclaimed excitedly. He jumped up and hugged Melanie. "Thanks, Mel! I can't wait! When do we go?"

"Ian has to talk to Uncle Jeb first," she answered. "Just let him bring it up, all right?"

"Sure!" he smiled happily as he let go of his sister and walked to the trash to throw away his plate.

Jared gave Melanie a look. "What?"

"I thought you didn't want him going on any raids," he said to her. There was no anger but she could tell there was something behind it.

She shrugged again. "I think it would be good for him to come find Wanda with us."

"Is Ian coming?"

"I don't think so," she answered. She noticed he looked relieved to hear that. "Hey, what was that with you two before? What happened that Ian did on a raid and almost got caught?"

He looked down at his plate. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"You brought it up."

"I brought it up with Ian, not you," he defended. "Can we just not talk about it?"

"Fine," she said hurtfully. Now it was really going to make her wonder what was going on between them.

Jared knew what his words did and he reached his hand across the table and held hers. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm being a jerk. I know but it's just not important."

"But if it's not important, why did you bring it up like it is?" she asked him. "I'm not trying to start a fight. I just want to know what happened that made you so angry."

He hesistated then spoke again. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure."

He nodded at her and she nodded back. "Jeb wants me get to the tunnels and sort some stuff out with the supplies. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," she half-smiled as Jared stood up and gave her another quick kiss and walked away from the table, out of the room.

She looked at Ian who moved more into the dining hall and gave him a half smile, too. He just looked at her, unsure of if Jared told her yet about what the tension was about. Melanie knew for sure now that she needed to find out what it was.

**Okay so maybe not what's expected but I wanted to write it longer but I decided to spilt it into two chapters so the next one should be better :) Hope you like it and thank you so much for the reviews. You're the best 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so here is part two :) Hope it's not as bad as you might have thought! **

**Oh and PS Wanda is coming soon :)**

Melanie could not get that arguement out of her mind. She'd never seen Jared tense up like that to Ian before. They had always seemed like friends unless Wanda was inside her body but that was over now. Or was she wrong? Did they still have awkwardness between them because of what happened?

She tried to think through every option but got stuck on one. What if Ian had gained feelings for her because her body had once been Wanda's home? It seemed stupid and so obviously wrong but she couldn't push it out of her mind.

It must have been a while she had been sitting there by the fields until she heard footsteps walking through the tunnel. She looked behind her at the entrance and there stood her little brother. "Are you hiding?" he asked.

"No," Melanie shook her head. "I'm just thinking."

"What about?" Jamie walked closer to his sister and sat right beside her. "Does it have to do with Ian?"

She was stunned for a moment. "Why would it have to do with Ian?"

"No reason," he shrugged. "I could tell something was up between him and Jared though. I don't think I've seen act this way towards each other since around when we came here."

"Something happened between them when you two came here?" Melanie felt bad asking her brother for information but she could feel like it was something she should know. And if they were able to tell Jamie, she had the right to know.

"I don't know what it was," Jamie answered. He didn't seem to be sensing she wanted to find out from him, just that she was curious. "I was maybe their third raid together. It took awhile to get them back to being friends."

Melanie wondered what that could be. Jared did say they almost got caught because of Ian but she had no idea what it could be. "I wonder what happened."

Jamie shrugged again. "Don't worry about it, Mel. They'll get back to normal."

"You're right," she replied in a dream-like voice. Her mind was elsewhere. It couldn't be Ian having feelings for her. Not only did he love Wanda but this was connected to that fight. Ian didn't even know her then. It was something else.

He decided to change the subject. "Do you wanna go watch a game with me? Aaron promised I could keep score this time."

"Sure," she smiled. A game would be a nice distraction.

They left and went towards the game room for the rest of the afternoon.

xxxxxxx

Jared was ready to hit a wall again. He stopped himself after thinking of when he and Melanie fought before he left. He didn't want to be reckless again. But he really needed to get his anger out somehow.

The whole plan to find Wanda had struck a few chords with him. He remembered the mission they went on and Ian messed everything up. They were supposed to head home but instead Ian made a wrong move that wasn't planned for. He put the guys on the raid and everybody in the caves in jeopardy.

He knew it had been wrong to start a fight with Ian earlier. It was part his fault what had happened too but he blamed the O'Shea instead. He probably was so used to Kyle making bad decisons he turned it on Ian.

The whole thing was so frustrating. He didn't want to be mad at anyone right now, especially not after the night he and Mel had. He definitely didn't want to be mad when he knew Wanda might be coming back soon. He wanted to thank her for everything she had done. He decided he needed to talk to Ian.

But first he wanted to talk to Melanie.

xxxxxxxx

Jeb wandered into the game room to find Maggie. He told her earlier that she needed to not approach Melanie but Doc told him that Sharon knew she would. He was glad Sharon had been seeing things differently now that Melanie was back and Wanda gave her life for her. But he knew at least Wanda wasn't gone forever and he was glad about that. He liked the soul.

He spotted his sister on the other side of the room by Lacey. He didn't like Lacey that much so it seemed right she would go talk to her. Lacey had been complaining since she got her body back and not everyone was always excited to talk to her. Jeb was one of those people.

He shook his head to shake off the feeling and walked towards the two of them. He was stopped by a little family member.

"Hey, Uncle Jeb," the kid beamed.

"Hey there, Jamie," he smiled. He may have just saved him. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you talk to Ian?" he asked him. "Something happened between him and Jared and Mel's really worried. Maybe you can find out what's going on."

"Well, not why not Jared?"

"I think he needs to figure out what he needs to do," Jamie whispered and looked over Melanie as if the answer was easy. Jeb understood.

Jeb laughed a little. "I got it."

Jamie nodded and smiled then ran back to his sister. He watched them and looked back at his own sister. Maybe it could wait. He doubted Melanie would let her come up to her again after what happened anyway.

So instead, he sat back and watched the game with his niece and nephew. Melanie hugged him when he came over and it almost felt like old times before the invasion.

It was nice.

xxxxxxxx

The kitchen was empty for once, and so was the fields. Jared had no idea where Melanie was until he got to the game room. Everyone was in there as the game finished up and he spotted her sitting with her brother and uncle. He couldn't tell her with them there. He wasn't even sure if Jeb knew about what happened.

Instead, he pushed those thoughts aside for later and went to sit beside them. When he reached them, they were about ready to go. Melanie looked up and saw him. Despite her feelings about whatever was happening, she smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey," Jared said back. Jamie rolled his eyes as if he was used to them being mushy with such a non-mushy word. He noticed the older man looking at him, who was life a father to Melanie since she'd been back and cleared his throat, nodding. "Jeb."

"Hello, Jared," he nodded back. Jamie laughed this time. He could tell what everything meant. "Are you staying here?"

"No," Jared answered. "I was actually just looking for Mel."

"Well, she's right here," she pointed out and smiled at the younger man. He turned to the youngest Stryder then. "I think me and Jamie have some work to do so we can leave you two to talk."

He gave Jared a look like he knew what was going on, or at least a part of it and put his arm around his nephew and walked away. Melanie smiled as she looked up at him. She had looked almost shy and brushed a piece of hair behind her hair. "Hi."

"Hi," he greeted her again. He could never get over how beautiful she was.

Melanie reached forward and took his hand. Staring at their joined hands instead of his face, she started to speak. "I'm sorry about pressuring you to tell me what's going on. It's none of my business and you don't have to tell me anything, all right?"

"You're apologizing?" He asked and let out a sound that sounded like a laugh but wasn't. "Mel, I should be the one apologizing."

She shrugged. "It's fine."

Jared reached his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. "And I want to tell you about what happened. Just not here. Can we go to our room? I don't really want everyone else to hear about it."

"Of course," she agreed.

The two of them walked back to their room hand in hand. They went past everyone not caring who they were passing for the moment. Jared needed to tell her about that raid. He knew he would have to eventually and he'd lose his nerve if he didn't do it now.

When they reached the room, Jared took his hand out of Melanie's and closed the door. She went and sat on the bed. Memories of the previous night flashed in her mind and she felt the blush creep out. Before she could hide it, Jared turned around and saw it. He smiled as if he were thinking the same thing.

"I want to tell you about what happened with me and Ian," Jared said as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "I don't want to keep anything from you, Mel."

"All right," she just nodded. She kept her voice as calm as she could and just waited for him to continue.

He cleared his throat and got himself ready. "Back when I first came here, me and Ian became friends fast. He told me about Kyle and Jodi, that it was why Kyle is how he is and I told him about you."

He took a deep breath in between speaking then continued. "On the raid after I told him about you, Ian was determined to find you. He wanted to bring you back and take the soul out of you, see if you were still alive."

Melanie was in shock. She didn't know what to say to that. She had never even known Ian knew about her before she came here. She wanted to say something but she didn't want to interrupt.

"After we raided this store on the last night of the mission, Ian said that he found a lead to you," he sighed. She could see the pain on his face and wanted to comfort him. "I told him it wasn't possible but he was just being a good friend. He wanted to bring you back to me and I was mad at him but he said he could get you."

His eyes drifted off as if remembering it.

_"Come on, man! I saw her!" Ian screamed at Jared. "She's right in that building! Don't you want to see her?"_

_"No," Jared said. His resolve was breaking and so was his heart. "None of us are going in there. We need to get back. The raid is over."_

_Ian sighed and hit his sides with his hands as if he were frustrated. "You know you want to go in there."_

_Jared thought about seeing Melanie's face again, seeing those eyes on her. He thought about her not being herself and into this trained soul. He imagined everything he loved about her gone and Melanie Stryder as a person gone. He couldn't handle it. "No, I don't."_

"But Ian went in anyway," Jared said. "I went back to the jeep and waited for him. I waited for two days. It seemed like he was never coming back. I thought he was turned and was going to tell the souls where we were."

Melanie swallowed. She felt ready to cry looking at his broken face. It was obvious he was feeling of the pain of that time all over again as he told her the story. "What happened?"

"He finally came back," Jared answered. "He had been hiding in that building for a day and a half but he saw you in there. He described you perfectly so I knew he wasn't lying. He said you were a teacher. I don't know how he did it but he saw you."

She was speechless. He saw her teaching. Well, Wanda but he saw her. Melanie did what she felt she needed to and hugged Jared tightly. She held him to her so tightly and he wrapped his arms around her. Jared leaned his head on her shoulder and tried to wash those feelings away. Melanie was here, now, with him, in his arms. That was what was important.

Mel was the first to speak. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. First, everything with me then thinking Ian was gone and caught."

Jared pulled himself away and held her face in his hands, staring into her eyes. "I told you you don't need to be sorry. Ian needed to be after what he pulled."

"He just wanted to help you," she said as he took his hands away.

"He didn't," Jared said through his teeth but she could tell it was more sadness than anger. "He just almost got himself caught and screwed us all over."

"But he didn't," she said. Melanie wasn't used to being the one who comforted. It felt different. "Isn't it good he wanted to help you find me?"

"Maybe," he shrugged. "I didn't think I could handle seeing you though. I didn't want to see you."

"And when I came here?"

"I definitely didn't want to see you then," he said but he made a smile form at the end of his sentence. "But now I have you back."

"Yes, you do," she smiled, holding his hands in her lap. "And I am never leaving you ever again, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good," she smiled. "Now stop worrying about what might happen or what has happened because right now, we're together and that's what matters."

"All right," he smiled back.

She kissed him softly and leaned her head on him. "But you don't want to tell me I'm stupid for getting mad? Any other options on what I told you?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "You told Ian about me, he wanted you happy with me, you both did some crazy things but everything's fine."

"Promise me."

Melanie sat back up and looked into his eyes. "I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

"Did he tell you yet?"

Melanie was struck out of her thoughts and looked up to see Ian standing over her. She was sitting on the floor in the biggest room of the cave, the one Uncle Jeb brought Wanda into when she first came here. "Yes."

He sighed and sat down beside her. "How did he make me sound? Like an ass, a jerk? Or did I sound completely crazy?"

"Neither," she answered and he gave her a puzzled look. "He actually made you out to be sweet."

"You make it sound impossible for me to be sweet."

Melanie made a face like she agreed then laughed. "It's not. I know you can be. With Wanda, you were."

Ian sighed. "Do you think Jared would still be up for my mission to get her a body?"

"Yes," Melanie answered without hesistation. "Jared owes her. It doesn't matter what happened before between you guys."

He nodded. "Good. I'm glad he doesn't let my mistakes get in the way of getting her back."

"Ian..." she started but paused. She wanted to word it right. "What happened when you saw her? Me?"

"I walked up a staircase in the building Wanda taught at," Ian sighed. "I watched her teach this whole lesson about the spiders. When it was over, there was so many souls going in and out of places, I had nowhere to hide from them. So I hid in this empty closest and when I say empty, I mean _empty_. There was nothing in there."

"Why did it take you two days to get out of there?" she asked. She wasn't judging, just genuinely curious and wondered since Jared had worried he was taken during that time. "What about at night?"

He smirked. "You'd think night was a good time to leave. I thought so, too. But there was still too many people. It wasn't until the next night it was dead silent out there and I got to leave."

"How did you even find us?"

"I walked around on a really sunny day so I could wear my sunglasses," he smiled at Melanie. "It's how I found her, you. Wanda was pretty well known."

"But.." she stopped herself again. "You got Jared to travel that far for a raid?"

"It wasn't that hard," he shrugged. "I drove, that's all."

"Ian!" she gasped but laughed a little bit too. She was amazed. "I can't believe you got him to go that far under the ruse of a raid, Ian O'Shea."

He laughed back. "He went to sleep! He couldn't know where I was driving to."

Melanie was laughing so hard now, imagining Jared asleep in the back of the Jeep while Ian drove to go find her. She had to admit, her view of Ian has changed greatly since Wanda and her shared a body.

But she needed to say something and be serious for a moment so she stopped her laughing and regained her composure. "Ian, I want to thank you for what you did."

"What? Just now?" he asked.

"No," Melanie shook her head and closed her eyes. She re-opened them and spoke again. "No, for trying to find me after Jared came here. I don't know why exactly you took such a risk when it could have been a lost cause but you did and thank you for that."

He stared at her, a smile on his face. Ian seemed surprised. "Jared thought I was an idiot."

"Oh, you were, don't get me wrong." The two of them laughed. "But you also tried to get Jared his girlfriend back and most people wouldn't have done that."

"I know," he sighed. "I saw the way my brother was when Jodi was taken. We only ran into this place by accident, after all. But your loss was still fresh so I thought maybe I could help the guy out."

"You did."

"He didn't want to see you," he replied. "I don't think I helped him too much."

"You did," she repeated. "I know the guy really well, Ian. When he told me what happened, I could see the emotion. I think he had some hopes but he was scared of seeing me, scared I was gone."

He looked at her. "How can you tell all that?"

"Because Jared and me..." she sighed and smiled. "He's it for me and it's the same for him. I just know."

Ian nodded. "That's how I feel about Wanda."

"Good," she smiled bigger. "Because I'd hate to have to hurt you if you didn't."

"Noted," he smiled again. "Do you think she feels the same?"

"I don't think," Melanie answered. "I know."

They sat there, looking at each other's faces for a few seconds before Ian broke the silence. "I think when you guys go, I'm gonna stay here. Someone should be with Wanda while you're gone."

"All right," she nodded this time. She figured it might be that way and wouldn't have it any differently. "We'll bring Jamie and Kyle. Sunny, too. The more help we can get, the better."

"Good," he agreed.

xxxxxxx

Ian walked Melanie back to her room and checked inside to see if Jared was around. He shook his head to her. "He's not here."

"Oh," she said sadly. Melanie peeked her own head in and looked around. No sign of Jared. She turned back to Ian. "I wonder where he could be."

He shrugged. "I guess he went somewhere with Jamie maybe?"

"Maybe," she nodded. She looked up and down the tunnel-way, hoping he would come. She missed him and hoped he didn't regret telling her about that raid. "I'm gonna go look for him. Do you want to come?"

"Nah," he shook his head and smiled. "I don't think your boyfriend wants to see me too much right now."

"He seems better with it now," she answered.

"Still," Ian said. "It might be better to let him be for now just in case."

"All right," she replied and did something that surprised both of them. She went towards Ian and hugged him. It was the first time they were close as Melanie and Ian, not Ian and Wanda. The nice part was it didn't feel as weird as either had thought it might.

They both pulled apart and he looked at her questionably. "What was that for?"

It was her turn to shrug. "For being you. For loving Wanda. And for letting me talk to you about Jared without any weirdness."

"Oh," he said. "You're welcome?"

Melanie laughed and started walking out of the tunnel that led to her and Jared's room. "So, see ya later?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered and he walked in the opposite direction.

Melanie set off on her own way and went past the big room her and Wanda first entered, past the kitchen, past the game room. No sign of Jared and Jamie anywhere.

Not paying enough attention, she bumped right into someone. They were taller and muscular so it had to be a man. "Sorry," he mumbled.

She looked up at his face and instantly tensed up. "Kyle."

He gave her a smirk. "Don't tell you're still worried about me being dangerous."

"It's not that," she answered honestly. "It's just a habit. I'm just not used to you being...the way you are now."

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. Most people feel that way about me, too."

She smiled this time, feeling more comfortable. "I was talking to Ian about getting Wanda back."

He stopped smiling and turned serious. "Oh, yeah? When is that happening?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I have to find Jared, talk to him about it."

Kyle nodded thoughtfully. "Is that who you're looking for right now?"

"Yes," she said then looked up at his face. "When we go...can you come with us? Ian's going to stay here and be with Wanda. But I thought maybe you could come. For Ian."

Melanie wasn't sure how Kyle would react but he took a pause and simply answered, "All right."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Thank you?"

Kyle just nodded at her and backed away. "You're welcome!" he shouted when he was further away.

Melanie laughed, feeling wrong now more than ever about who he was and also feeling guilty because of what he did to Wanda. Instead of building onto her guilt, she walked around some more until she ended up in the fields and found Jared sitting there.

"Hey," she said as she walked up. "Want some company?"

Jared turned around and looked at her. A smile broke out on his face the second he saw her. "Hey. And yeah, I wouldn't mind some company."

She nodded and went to sit beside him near the growing plants. Melanie wrapped her hands around his left arm and leaned her head on him. "What are you doing in here all alone?"

"Just thinking," he shrugged.

"What about?"

"You," he turned his head down to look at her. "I was thinking about what me and you could have had if the world wasn't...like this."

She turned her head up and they stared into each other's eyes. "And what would we have?"

"Well," he started. "We would meet under a different circumstance. Neither of us would have to steal food from someone's home. And I'd fall in love with you at first sight. We'd go for coffee, and I could kiss you on the first date."

"You know," Melanie interrupted. "We did kiss on the first day we met. That almost counts as a first date."

Jared laughed and continued. "You'd ask me to meet your parents. Your dad would hate me, of course. I'm nine years older than you so he'd think I was some creep. But your mom would defend me and me and Jamie would become friends."

"And I would get to meet your father and brothers," Melanie added. The thought of that world called to her. She wanted it so bad but knew they couldn't have it.

"My brothers would have teased me for falling in love," he laughed. "My dad would have loved you. I could see the two of you getting along real good."

She saw a tear appear in his eyes and lifted her finger up to wipe it away. "You really miss them, don't you?"

"Yeah," he answered tearfully. "It's been a while since I thought about them."

"How long?"

"Uh..." he started. She could see him doing the mental math in his head. "It'll be seven years soon."

Melanie gasped and hugged him tighter to her, pressing her head more into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

His right hand reached her and rubbed her shoulder. "It's fine. I'm used to it by now. I just always thought when I found that right person for me...that they would be here. That they could meet you."

"You can tell me about them," she said. "Tell me stories about them that you never told me before."

He shook his head. "I don't wanna make you sad."

He turned to look at her again and he saw a tear glistening under her eye now. He wiped hers away just as she had his. "I'm fine."

"Let's talk about something else," he tried to change the subject. He didn't want her see him break down if he started talking about his family. "Do you know when we're looking for Wanda?"

"Soon," she answered. "I talked to Ian. He said he's going to stay here with Wanda when we go."

Jared nodded, taking it in. "And Kyle? Do you know if he'd come?"

"He said he would," she answered him. "I just saw him before I found you."

"Was that weird?" Jared asked her.

"Nah," she replied. "I'm just not used to Kyle as the good guy."

Jared laughed. "I don't think anyone is."

"When should we go?" she asked, all excited at getting Wanda back and it was actually happening.

"I'm not sure," Jared answered. "We probably need to talk to Jeb first about it."

"Right," she nodded. "Uncle Jeb will understand. He knows we need Wanda back."

He nodded back. "He does know that."

Melanie took her head off of his shoulder and looked up at him, a beaming smile on her face. "You know what I want to do right now?"

"What?"

"Let's go to our room," she said. "I want to lie down and have you hold me and tell me you love me. I want to forget the invasion for a moment, just like we used to. And I want you to remember you can tell me anything, even if it means letting your guard down for a moment."

"I know that," he whispered and turned to look at her. He couldn't deny her anything she asked for. He already knew that. "All right. Let's go."

Jared stood up first and held his hand out for her to take it. Melanie held on to him and he pulled her up off the ground. They smiled at each other as they walked down the hall to get to their room.

_"Can I paint this room?"_

_Jared looked at Melanie as she stood in this extra room in the Howe family cabin. It didn't have much in the room and it would have been a perfect bedroom had it had a bed in it. _

_"No."_

_"Well, why not?" Melanie pouted, giving her best sad face so Jared would give in. _

_"Because my mom wanted it that color," he answered. "I like that color for the room."_

_He turned around and walked back into the living room. Melanie trailed behind him. "Did I say something wrong?"_

_"It's me," he said. "I don't want to change anything from the way they had it."_

_"You could have told me that," she said. "I wouldn't want to change anything your parents did."_

_Jared sat on the couch and looked to the kitchen to see Jamie eating some cereal. Melanie looked over there with him and lowered her voice a little. "Tell me about them."_

_"I have told you about them," he said back._

_"No," she shook her head. "Tell me a story about your childhood."_

_"I can't think of any," he whispered. She could tell he wasn't lying and reached over and hugged him to her. _

_"I'm so sorry," she whispered back. "Sometimes, I forget all about my parents. I think it's always been me and Jamie out there alone. That we didn't have these people taking care of us, that the invasion was here all along."_

_He stiffened and just kept holding her. Jamie looked at them but he figured it was some couple moment and went back to eating his Cheerios. _

_"Is that what it's like for you?"_

_"No," he said and pulled apart from her. "It's more. I saw them get taken. I think it's a part of seeing the Seekers take them away that blocks it from me."_

_Melanie nodded. "We don't have to talk about it anymore if you want."_

_He reached for her hand and held it to his heart then brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you."_

_"That's what girlfriends are for," she half-smiled and leaned her head on him._

_After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again. "You can paint the room if you really want to."_

_"No, it's fine," she said. "I want to keep it just the way it is. If your mother wanted it that color, then so do I. She gave me you, I can keep a room that shade of green then."_

_Jared laughed lightly and kissed her head. He leaned his head on hers and they sat there until Jamie walked over with his radio. "I think we should go outside."_

Jeb cleared his throat and knocked on the door to Jared and Melanie's room. They both sat up. They must have feel asleep after they came back to the room but Jared stood up. Melanie laughed to herself. She thought it was cute he was worried about her Uncle.

"Ian came to talk to me about a raid," he said when the two of them were standing up. "Said you've been planning the one to get Wanda a body."

"We have," Melanie answered before Jared could. "We were gonna ask you next."

"He cleared it all with me," Jeb replied, looking at his niece. "You can leave tomorrow if you'd like."

"Yes!" Melanie was so excited. "That's perfect."

"That sounds good," Jared nodded, professional-like. Melanie rolled her eyes at him but he didn't notice.

xxxxxxx

The next day, Melanie woke up excited. She couldn't wait for the mission to start. Last night, she, Jared, Kyle and Sunny made a plan for the raid. After they figured out all the details and the meeting was over, Melanie pulled Jamie aside and told him about it.

He was so excited about the raid but worried he wouldn't be able to go. Melanie told him he was, Wanda wouldn't want it any other way. He hugged her and he hugged Jared. Jamie even hugged Kyle he was so excited. Everyone looked around in shock but no shock matched Kyle's.

Everyone got their stuff together in packs and said their goodbyes. Melanie said good-bye to Lily first and then her Uncle Jeb. She hugged the both of them and Jamie followed her lead. Last, Melanie went up to Ian and hugged him.

"You go bring her back to me, Melanie," he said as they pulled out of the hug.

She nodded. "I wouldn't come back without her."

The five of them set off on their way and went to Jared's Jeep. Jared climbed into the driver's seat and smiled at Melanie then at the three people in the backseat. "Let's go bring Wanda home."

**Ahhhhhhh what do you think? First of all, The mission for Wanda's body has started! I'm gonna change some stuff up with the scenes of how they bring her home and when she wakes up but it will have the same point to it. I wanted to say that first. But will the girl Ian picked even be right for Wanda? Wait and see. **

**And I tried to add more to Jared's backstory. I hope it wasn't too bad. We didn't get much about his parents or his brothers so I added my own guesses on some things like how long they've been gone for. But it should work out all right too :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, by the way! You guys are why I keep writing :3**


	13. Chapter 13

_It was very dark outside and it was practically empty around the area. That was the only thing that made Jared think he and Jamie were in the right place. Jamie pointed out directions on where to go and where they might have hidden. The older man listened to the younger one point out places he'd know they would go._

_They found a house that was almost completely worn down and Jamie pointed in its direction. "There! They've gotta be in there!"_

_"Are you sure?" Jared looked down at him and back at the house. Jamie nodded so he and Jared walked over to the windows of the broken down home and it looked empty inside. "There's no one in there."_

_"They're there," Jamie said, still so sure. "They won't be obvious about it but I know them."_

_Jared nodded. "All right."_

_He went to the front door and it pushed itself open with just a tap of his fingers. It smelt not too bad for such a broken down place. Jamie took that as a sign he was right. They scanned the room and for a basement or just somewhere that showed any kind of sign of life. Nothing. Then they found a door that was almost hidden by a bookshelf. _

_Jared walked up to it, taking a deep breath. He needed to do this, he needed to find them. It was what Melanie had been trying to do, it was why he lost her. He had to do it for her. _

_The door creaked over so slightly as it opened, showing a medium-sized staircase that looked just wide enough for two people to walk at a time. Jamie smiled in the dark, feeling pleased with his directions. _

_Side by side, the two men walked down the steps. It was dark down there and just as they reached the bottom floor, a small light appeared and something cold was at Jared's thought. Jamie gasped, seeing the sword against his guardian's throat. _

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_It was a woman's voice and the sneer in her tone made it obvious she was not a soul. The light became brighter and Jared could see her more clearly now. She was old, her gray hair spilling out of her bun. When he looked again at her face, he could tell she wasn't _that_ old but the years had done a number on her._

_The woman saw Jamie standing next to Jared, Jared's arm was in front of the boy and her eyes flicked back and forth. There was another woman in the room, much younger like a daugher. Jared realized then that he found who he was looking for. "Maggie?"_

_"Who wants to know?" She hissed then looked down at Jamie and back at Jared. "Why is he with you?"_

_"Aunt Maggie!" Jamie said happily. He knew they would be here. He peered at the younger woman and smiled brighter. "Sharon!"_

_Sharon looked sad and worried but she answered the little boy anyway. "Jamie. We thought we'd never see you again."_

_Maggie didn't take the sword away from Jared's thought just yet. She stood there, holding it tight. She still didn't know who he was and Jamie could tell that was what she was waiting for._

_"Aunt Maggie," Jamie explained. "We've been looking for you both. This is Jared. He's been helping me."_

_Jared eyed the sword, hoping she would understand he was not a bad person or about to harm her but nothing happened. "Can you - do you think you can put that down?"_

_Maggie looked at him with squinted eyes. "I still don't know if I trust you yet." Then she looked back to Jamie. "Where's your sister?"_

_Jamie looked up at Jared, his eyes felt ready to tear. Jared nodded, that he can tell them and if he can't, he'll do it for him. "Melanie's gone."_

_"What?" Sharon asked. She walked closer to the three of them. "What happened to her?"_

_Jamie sighed and took a deep breath. "She saw you on the news. She came here to Chicago looking for you and they caught her. She left us a note to not go home, that it wasn't safe anymore. She and Jared were a thing too."_

_Maggie looked at him again, accessing him. It looked as if she was trying to tell if he was good enough for her niece now that she had that piece of information. Finally, she moved the sword away from his neck and he instantly reached his hand out and touched his neck. No blood thankfully._

_"You two were together?" Maggie asked. _

_"Yes," Jared answered. "We found each other three years ago. I've been helping Mel and Jamie get food and have places to live, better than the ones they had before."_

_Maggie nodded as if she understood loss and turned back to her daughter beside her. "Now if only you could find a man at the end of the world, too."_

_She laughed and turned back to Jared. "Well, welcome to our little home and nice to meet you, Jared."_

Jared drove along all through the night and looked out the window occasionally. Kyle, Sunny, and Jamie were all asleep in the back seat. Melanie was still awake, pointing out directions and where to go. When she said turn, he turned. They were equal partners on a raid once again.

A giant superstore came up in the distance and Jared looked at it then made a turn to go into the lot. Melanie looked at him questionably. "What are you doing?"

"I thought of something I need to get in there," he shrugged.

"Like what?" she laughed. "We're supposed to go get Wanda."

"I know," he replied. "But there was something I didn't get on the last raid that I wanted to get."

He parked the Jeep into a nice spot close to the door and was about to get out when Melanie grabbed his arm. "Hey. Be careful, all right?"

"Always," he answered as he gave her a smile and went into the store.

It took a while to find the department he wanted to look in but he finally got there. It was big, he didn't expect it to be so big. Jared walked up to the selections and looked through them all, finding the perfect one. When he finally did see the right one, he went around the display and took it. Everyone the souls had were free, after all, weren't they?

Melanie fiddled with her fingers as she waited. She alternated between her fingers and staring at the store's front door. Every second Jared was inside there, she felt like her heart was pulling away. She just wanted him to walk out there already.

When he finally did, he was carrying a small bag in his hand and jogged right to his door, opening it with ease. He gave her a smile once he shut it. "Now will you tell me what was so important you had to do a stop here?"

Jared handed her the bag. "I wanted to get something for you and for Wanda."

Melanie took the bag and looked through it. "Chocolate and cheetos? Really? That was what was so big?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. I wanted to give her something she wanted when I was less than nice. And I knew you haven't had chocolate in too long. I thought it'd be nice."

She smiled up at him. "Jared Howe, you are completely insane."

"But you love me anyways?"

"Of course."

He put on his seat belt and smiled back at her. "All right, let's go find Ian's Wanda."

xxxxxxxxx

Ian was so bored. It seemed that without Wanda, Kyle, Melanie, Jamie or Jared, he had no one. He would have laughed at himself if it wasn't so sad. He watched them play the hockey games, he even participated while Lily held Wanda's tank. Jeb watched him curiously, almost like someone told him to keep an eye on him.

When he didn't play, he held Wanda's tank tight in his hands and close to his heart. He didn't want to be away from her for one second, even if she didn't know about it.

He wondered how the raid was going, if they reached that hospital yet where the girl was. He hoped she wasn't in there, it was a terrible and selfish thing to think but he wanted it just be the soul. Ian just knew that was Wanda's body, he could feel it that it was who she was. He just hoped she'd be alone in there.

Finally when he couldn't take his mind off of everything, he walked back to his room and remembered how he first kissed Wanda in this room after another hockey game. It felt like centuries ago. He had to admit it was still weird to look at Melanie sometimes and remember that's not Wanda anymore.

It wasn't that he had feelings for Melanie, he barely even knew her. She was nice and pretty but she wasn't Wanda. She wasn't who he loved and that was what reminded him that his girl, the woman he loves, was in this tank.

He just really needed her to get a body soon. Instead of worrying for much longer, he took a nap instead, placing Wanda on the table beside his bed.

xxxxxxx

The sun was rising on the East side. Jared looked at Melanie, a question in his eyes. "Should we stop?"

"No," she shook her head. "We can find her coming into work. Pet will talk to her first. find out about the person inside."

"Okay," Jared agreed then turned to the back of the Jeep. "Guys, wake up! Come on! It's morning."

Kyle sputtered away, a scowl on his face. Melanie rolled her eyes to herself. It reminded her of when she woke up as herself and he was mad he was losing sleep. "What time is it?"

Sunny looked out the window. "The sun is rising. Should we be out this early?"

Jamie tried to see out the window and saw people walking around also. His question mirrored Sunny's. "Should we be?"

Jared looked out it himself. "We have a plan."

Melanie explained the plan to the others, Jared stared at her while she talked. He kept thinking how much he had missed her and how much he loves her.

Kyle nodded when she was done. "All right, so why do we all need to be up?"

"Kyle," Jared said. The one word said a lot of meaning and Kyle groaned.

Sunny leaned forward to the two of them in the front. "Where is the hospital?"

Melanie turned to look in front of the Jeep and pointed not too far in direction. "It's right there. If me and Ian are right, then she should be there. I'll you who she is and you just need to talk to her."

Sunny nodded. "Got it."

They drove a little closer and watched as one by one, souls went into the building. Finally, Melanie saw a familiar girl, the one Ian pointed out. "There!"

Sunny looked in the direction she was pointing in. "I see her. The blonde?"

"Yes!" Melanie exclaimed. Jared smiled at how eager she was.

"I'll be back," Sunny said as she held onto the door handle and got out of the car. Kyle watched as she walked up to the girl, fitting right into this world. He almost reconsidered how he took her away from it.

The girl looked at the car for a moment and they were stunned. She must not have seen their eyes because she just waved and Melanie waved back. Jamie was about to laugh when he thought better of it.

After about fifteen minutes, Sunny walked back to the car. She slid right into her previous seat and smiled. "It's just her in there."

"Are you sure?" Melanie asked her. The girl went back into the building and Jared watched her leave.

"She told me," Sunny answered. "I found out the area she lives in and when she gets out of there, so after work ends, we can just go to that neighborhood. Melanie, you should talk to her there."

"All right," she nodded. Melanie opened the glove compartment and saw her old sunglasses in there. She looked up at Jared and gave him a smile like _"You kept these?"_

Hours passed. They stayed in the hospital lot all day, hidden enough away that no one would come up to them. When time came close for her to go home, they drove out of there and into her neighborhood. Melanie kissed Jared before she got out of the car, putting her sunglasses on. Jamie made a face but it was obvious he was joking. He was more than used to that.

The blonde came out of her car not too long after Melanie got out of Jared's car. She walked around, acting as if she was looking at the houses and new to the neighborhood. Sunny told her the girl would be nice so following that, the girl came up to Melanie. "Can I help you?"

Melanie spun around and saw the blonde had a huge smile on her face. She looked sweet, even innocent. "Hi. I'm new here. I'm Melanie."

"Hello, Melanie," the girl said. "I'm Petals to the Moon. People call me Pet."

xxxxxxxx

Ian woke up. He could tell he was asleep for a while and the first thing he did was look over at the table to see if Wanda's tank was still there. He let out a giant sigh of relief when he saw that it was and sat up.

First putting his hand in his hands, he thought about the raid again. He hoped they found her by now. It was a long shot she'd go back to the hospital but after they came back the last time, helping everyone else not be sick, he could feel it. Wanda was coming back soon.

Jeb knocked on his door and Ian stood up, opening the door a little more for the older man. "Big day today, huh?"

"Yes," he cleared his throat. "I should get ready for my job today."

He walked back to get Wanda but Jeb stopped him as he was about to leave. "Change of plans. You're gonna help Doc get things ready for when the girl comes here."

Ian nodded. It was better than working in the fields for the day. He was glad he would be included in helping set up for her. He just hoped she was really coming.

xxxxxx

Pet looked behind Melanie as a man and a young boy walked behind Melanie. Mel turned around to look at what she was looking at. "Oh, that's my host's little brother and my partner. We're all new here."

Pet smiled. "I can understand that. I was new here too not that long ago."

"Would you like to come to our new home?" she asked. "It's filled with a lot of boxes still but we wanted to celebrate first on the new place. I could see me and you becoming friends so it would be nice to know someone already."

Melanie thought her words were not coming out as good as she had hoped, that a soul wouldn't say the things she's saying. At least not exactly like that. But Pet showed no sign of emergency. "I would love to come."

Jared and Jamie walked closer and brought her back to the Jeep. Pet smiled. "I remember you! Hello, Sunny."

"Hello, Pet," she answered. "You've met my friends."

"Yes," she smiled. "Are you coming to the party too?"

Sunny nodded. Kyle was in the back trunk and when Pet stepped into the car, he sprayed the "Peace" on her and she fell asleep. Sunny carried her into the seat upright and Kyle climbed over so he was in the back seats again. Jamie scouched in as Melanie and Jared got into the front seat.

"Let's go home," Kyle said to Jared who started the car.

xxxxxxxx

Once they were back home, Jared and Kyle carried Pet out of the car. The men led her out and Kyle was the only one holding her once she was straight up. Jared grabbed Melanie's hand and Sunny walked beside Jamie. They walked slowly back to the caves, hoping she wouldn't wake up before. She didn't seem the type to hurt her human but they wanted to be sure.

Jeb greeted them when they entered, giving each of them a small nod and looking at the girl. He made small talk with Jared about the raid in whispered tones. Melanie tried to listen but she stopped trying, just held on tighter to Jared's hand as they walked.

Doc sat up as they reached his office and Ian was there too. He looked at the girl as his brother laid her down on the table Melanie had woken up on. Ian just looked at her, sure he was right about her. Melanie coaxed the soul out of the body, she came willingly. Nobody talked as they watched in silence.

After setting her in the tank they had ready, everyone just watched her. There was no movement from Pet's previous body and Ian was the most cautious. Jared wrapped his arms around Melanie, remembering when he waited for her to wake up after they had taken Wanda out. He was so worried even though he knew she had still been in there.

It took days. The girl didn't awake and Ian never slept. He was making sure he didn't miss any kind of movement that would say Wanda can't have this body.

Kyle went back to his room and so did Sunny. Jamie even went with them after Melanie told him he should. Jared fell asleep on a car in the corner of the room, Melanie on his lap. Doc walked over to Ian, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I think it's time."

Ian looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

"It's been three days," the older man answered. "If she hasn't found a way to come back by now, I think it's safe to put Wanda in."

"All right," he answered. He just wanted her back already. He walked over and woke up Jared and Melanie, shaking them awake. They looked at him and Doc's faces and knew what was about to happen.

"I want Jamie and Jeb here for this," Melanie spoke when Ian told them what Doc was going to do. He nodded and she left to go get them.

A few minutes later, Melanie was back with her brother and Uncle. They watched as Doc let Wanda back into a human body. Ian watched cautiously again and finally after a couple of minutes, Pet's eyes opened.

**I hope you like it! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I was really struggling to figure how to write this chapter so I am skipping the scene when Wanda wakes upI'm not trying to improve Stephanie's masterpiece so I decided to leave that scene as is :)**

**I hope you still like it.**

**And remember, it's a Jelanie fic. I am gonna be writing Ian/Wanda but the main focus will still be on Jared/Melanie :)**

It took some getting used to. Wanda was back in her body for a day already and it still felt weird to look at Melanie's face and not be in a mirror. Her voice was different, more baby-like and she had tiny hands. Melanie didn't have huge hands in any kind of way but they were bigger than this.

Melanie came without much sound, knocking lightly on the door to Ian's room, where Wanda was sitting right now. Both girls gave a smile to each other as Melanie walked right in and gave her a hug. They hadn't gotten to have a real reunion yet so they were glad to be alone.

"I missed you so much," Melanie said to her.

Wanda hugged her tightly back. "How much?"

Melanie backed up and laughed. "You're my sister, Wanda. Always. It's a lot then."

The two girls smiled at each other. Neither was used to finding the right words to say, it was always about whatever they were thinking. Wanda wanted to catch up more than anything right now, know what was happening to her family in the caves.

"How is it since I've been gone?" she asked, her baby voice making it not sound as she meant.

Melanie looked at her, taking a deep breath. "Not much."

"Nothing?" Wanda was surprised. "How was Ian?"

"He was calm and held it together," she answered. "He carried your tank around everywhere."

The soul nodded. "And you? Jared? Jamie?"

"We're all good," she beamed. She couldn't hide the blush off her face when she thought of her and Jared. "They missed you, too."

Wanda ignored that part. She noticed the red creep on Melanie's face as she spoke. "Why are you blushing?"

"Nothing," the older girl shook her head. "Me and Jared are just in a really good place right now and I think him losing me, everything we went through that got us here, made us an even stronger couple."

The blonde nodded. "If I remember correctly from being inside your head, I remember what it was like before. You seemed pretty good with it back then too."

Now the brunette just smiled and looked at her close friend, almost sister. "It was. I'm just really happy."

"Wasn't it worth what I did for you then?"

"No!" she said but laughed at how loud it came out. "Never, ever do that again. None of us will forgive you if you try to get Doc or anyone else to kill you."

Wanda laughed. "It's nice to be back."

_Melanie didn't want tomorrow to come. Jared was set to leave with Jamie on a separate mission while she looked for Sharon in Chicago. They were going to be meeting up a couple of days later but she worried about the two boys in her life. What if they didn't make it safely? Her heart wouldn't be able to take that._

_Jared walked into the bedroom, sitting beside her. She could feel him watching her but didn't want to turn her head just yet. Jared made the choice for her. His fingers went under her chin and lifted it towards him. Her teary-eyes tried to focus on his face and instead of saying something about them, he wiped the tears away and held Melanie to his chest._

_She spoke first through sniffled tears. "What if one of us doesn't come back?"_

_"Mel," his voice said sadly. "That won't happen."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"We went over this," he replied. "Remember? I will find you."_

_"Because you're unstoppable at hide and seek," she smiled and the tears came down again. Jared wiped them off her cheeks again. _

_"That's right," he smiled back at her. "You have nothing to worry about, Mel."_

_"I can't stop thinking about losing you," she said, staring into his eyes. "I don't want to lose you. Ever."_

_"You will never lose me." Jared took her face in his hands and held it so she had to keep staring at him. "I promise that."_

_Melanie nodded. Jared just pulled her to his chest again. "Make love to me."_

_"What?"_

_He pulled away from her to look at her face and see if he heard her right. "Make love to me."_

_"Baby, no," he said. He couldn't while she was this emotional. "I can't."_

_"Jared," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm not asking because I'm crying or because I think something's going to happen. I'm asking because I love you and I know I'm always going to love you and right now, I just really need you."_

_He thought for a moment back to the first night they met and the first time they were "together" together. He knew he couldn't say no to her and he loved her more than anything in the world. "Okay."_

_Melanie smiled at him, her cheeks still wet. Jared wiped them dry again and held her face in his hands, staring in her eyes. "I love you, Melanie. Always will."_

_"I love you, too," she sniffled but this time no tears came down. He kissed her softly at first, still holding her face to him. Melanie's arms tightened around Jared's neck, pulling him closer to her. His lips tasted like salt from her tears and she didn't care. She just kept kissing him._

_Jared moved more onto the bed, the two of them sliding upwards towards the pillows. Melanie's hand was still on his neck, holding onto him. Jared's hands laid on her waist as they moved. _

_They spent what seemed like hours just kissing, Jared on top of her. Neither were in any rush to get the night over with or to fall asleep. They just memorized each other and stopped to look into the other's eyes. _

_The night passed on and when the morning came, Melanie didn't want to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked up at sleeping Jared. She kept her head on his chest and just felt it rise and fall with his breathing. His heartbeat was one of her two favorite sounds in the world. She wished she knew what time it was. _

_Against her will, she decided she should get up. Melanie pulled the blanket off of her and slowly climbed out of the bed and off of Jared. Picking up the first things she found that were clean, she went into the bathroom to take a shower. _

_When she came back out, the bed was empty and made. Jared was not in the room. She looked around and opened the door. Jared was in the kitchen with Jamie making breakfast, they both had huge smiles on their faces. Jared saw Melanie coming and told Jamie to go to her._

_Her brother walked towards her with a beaming smile on his face. "Mel, we made you breakfast."_

_She smiled back at him. "That was so sweet. I don't know how long I have to eat though."_

_"Jared says we leave in a few hours," Jamie shrugged. "Come on, Mel. We can eat like a family."_

_Melanie felt almost on the verge of tears again as Jamie grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen with him. Jared came over to her and kissed her quick. "Morning."_

_"Morning," she answered back, the blush trying to form as the youngest in the room handed her a plate._

xxxxxxx

It was raning outside the caves and Jeb had moved everyone to the biggest room to sleep, just as Jared had said they did. Wanda was surprised they really did that and laid out a mat for herself. Jamie put his next to her. "Can I stay here?"

"Of course," Wanda laughed.

Jamie threw a pillow down to the top of his sleeping bag and sat down. Wanda followed his lead. "I'm so happy you're back, Wanda. I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Jamie," she replied. She couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again, see here again."

"We couldn't let you die," Jamie said. His voice sounded sad but it was hard to change it from how happy he was too. "I bet Ian would have been mad if you died."

She nodded. "I think so, too. He could have moved on, though. Found another girl. A human."

"Nah," he said. "I don't think Ian's ever wanted to be anyone else."

That made Wanda think of a question she had been dying to ask. "Jamie...while I was gone, did Ian ever...did he and Melanie ever...do you think he has feelings for her?"

"Mel? No way!" he laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," she started. "It's...I was in her body when he fell in love with me."

"You're so silly, Wanda," he laughed again. "He doesn't want Mel. He wants you."

"Are you sure?"

Jamie nodded and laid down, with his eyes open. Another sleeping bag came on the other side of Wanda and she looked over to see who it was.

"Is this spot taken?" Ian asked her.

"No," she shook her head. She was glad he came after that conversation. "It's all yours."

"Thanks," he smirked at her as he set his bed up and sat down. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much," Jamie answered with his eyes still closed. "Just updating Wanda on some stuff she's missed."

Ian nodded and thought for a moment. "Did he tell you about my idiot brother and his plans?"

"What plans does Kyle have now?"

"He wants to find our family," he answered then rolled his eyes. "I don't know what kind of hope he's gonna have in that."

"Jeb okay-ed that," Jamie cut in.

"What?!" Ian looked at the small teenager. "He did?"

Jamie opened his eyes and sat up, facing Ian. "I overheard them yesterday. They're planning to take Sunny and try to locate them. She says she could."

Wanda noticed that Ian looked furious. He stood up. "Where are you going?" she asked him.

"To find my brother," he called over his shoulder as he went towards Sunny's direction.

Wanda turned to Jamie. "Is that true? Jeb is letting him look?"

"I think so," Jamie answered. "I didn't hear the whole thing."

She sighed and wanted to follow after Ian but decided it might be better if he confronted his brother alone. He may not want to kill her anymore but she wasn't stupid, she wasn't going to get in the middle of brothers.

"What's going on?"

Wanda and Jamie looked up to see Jared and Melanie standing over them, sleeping bags in hand and some pillows. It was obvious they were taking the other place next to Jamie.

"Ian found out about Kyle's plans to find his family," Jamie answered his sister.

Jared laid a mat down and Melanie sat. "I thought he knew about that."

"Not just the plan, Jared," the kid rolled his eyes dramatically. "That Jeb is allowing it."

"He is?" Melanie questioned. Jared sat down next to her. "No. He wouldn't let him do something so stupid."

"I guess he is," Wanda murmered, looking at the direction Ian left in. Sunny was still there but no Ian or Kyle.

Jared nodded thoughtfully. Melanie looked at him questionably. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," he laughed. "I'm just thinking how much I wish I could see whatever confrontation Ian and Kyle are having right now."

That made Wanda worry even more. "I'm gonna go find him."

Melanie stopped her. "I'll go. You stay here with my idiot boyfriend."

"Hey!"

She hit him lightly and stood up. "I'll be right back."

xxxxxxx

Melanie walked into the tunnels and found Ian walking back to the big room. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered her. "Just talked to Kyle. Did you know about this?"

"No, I didn't," she said. "Jamie just told us, too."

"I can't believe my brother," he said. It wasn't even directed at her, just something he needed to say. "He's so stupid sometimes."

"I think we can all agree to that," she made a small laugh. Ian smiled at her.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked her. "About Wanda?"

"Um, sure," she smiled, hoping it was something she could answer.

"Do you think she still loves me?"

Not the question she was expecting. "Of course she does, Ian. Why wouldn't she?"

"No reason," he shrugged. "Just she seems like she's pulling from me. Like she doesn't want me to come too close."

"It's probably just her nerves from being back," she replied. "Just give her some time. She probably is worrying about you and how you feel more than anything right now."

"You're probably right," he said. "I'm probably just over-thinking it, right?"

"Exactly," she said, nodding. "Just talk to her. And also let's just go back because she's worrying about you."

"Got it," he nodded and they walked back to the big room as the room hit the cave ceiling hard.

When they got back into the room, Ian just pulled Wanda aside. Melanie, Jamie and Jared watched as they talked in soft voices then he kissed her. Jamie cheered and Melanie clapped along with Jared. The two of them were so embarrased by the time they came back.

xxxxxxx

Days passed. It had seemed like Melanie and Ian were spending all their time with Wanda. Jamie went back and forth between Wanda, Melanie and Jared so he got time with everyone. Jared felt left out of their circle of friends though.

He wasn't sure if they did it on purpose or they were just too busy being excited. He worked a bit with Doc that day, trying to help out some of the people who get injured in the floor hockey game that they had.

He walked back to his and Melanie's room and pulled out something out of his drawers. He couldn't hear the footsteps coming and noticed it too late.

"What is that?" Wanda asked as she looked at what Jared was holding.

_The breakfast long ended and the perfect day was almost gone. Jared was driving to Chicago in the Jeep with Melanie and Jamie. He had to drop Melanie off a few miles out of the town so she can look for Sharon but he didn't want to. _

_When they got to the right location, Melanie reached over and held his hand, giving it a small squeeze and a smile. Jamie leaned forward from the backseat and hugged his sister tightly. "Love you, Mel. Be careful."_

_"I will," she reassured him. "I love you, too. I promise you I'll come back, all right?"_

_He nodded and sank back into the backseat of the car. It was Jared's turn. He looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping she wouldn't really go. But instead of following that, Mel leaned forward and hugged him to her. "I love you, so much, Jared."_

_"I love you, too, baby," he whispered to her. It felt like tears were trying to form but he pushed them down. _

_She pulled apart first and looked at his eyes. "You'll take good care of Jamie, right?"_

_"Yes," he nodded. _

_"You guys know I'm here?" Jamie groaned to the coupley-ness and to the talking about him. "I'm almost thirteen. I can take care of myself."_

_Melanie laughed and turned back to Jared. "See you soon."_

_Jared leaned forward and kissed her. He didn't care they were sitting in the front seat of his Jeep. He didn't care her little brother was right there. He needed to kiss her before she left. Melanie kissed him back and when they separted, they leaned their foreheads together. Melanie's eyes were wet. _

_He wiped them for her as he did the night before and Melanie turned and opened her door. "Bye," she said as she climbed out of the Jeep and stepped onto the street. Jared and Jamie watched her as she walked away until she was too tiny to see anymore. It broke both of their hearts to watch her leave them._

_Jared started the car and started to pull away, wondering how far he'd get before coming back for her. _It's only for a few days, _he thought to himself. They were gonna meet up again soon to see if she found her cousin and aunt. Just a few more days. _

**xD What do you think Jared was holding? Send me guesses! **

**And did you like it? I don't know how I did but I was nervous with this chapter so it took me a while to get it updated. Sorry for the wait and I hope it was worth it :)**


End file.
